


spotlight on me and i'm ready to break

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cats, Comfort, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Idiots, Jumpers, Lawn Mowing, Light BDSM, M/M, Paper planes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pouting, Puppies, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Schmoop, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Skiing, Smut, Unrequited Love, Whipped Cream, air planes, cuteness, playing with food (i guess lol), silly competitions, stealing the boyfriend's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 22,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Unrelated mini f1 fics from tumblr! Different Pairings, fluffy and angsty fics, seperate warnings in every chapter included.





	1. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I got some mini prompts on my tumblr @[lewizhamilton](https://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com) and decided to post them here. I'll set this as completed since every chapter is a seperate fic, but I might add to this in the future. :)  
> Have fun reading! x  
> Sam  
> p.s. It would make my day if you'd leave me a comment! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen  
>  **Warnings:** None. Trust me.  
>  **Prompt:** Anon: "don’t you dare walk away"

Seb took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. “Kimi, please”, he begged but when he opened his eyes again his boyfriend was still looking at him in the exact same disappointed way.

“I can’t believe you did this to me, Seb”, he said, sounding deeply betrayed. “I would have never taken you for a selfish cheater! You deceived me!”

“Kimi!”, Seb tried to interrupt him. “Listen, I’m–”

Kimi just shook his head, pursing his lips. “You just broke my trust! I’ll never have faith in you ever again!”, he exclaimed direly and turned around.

“ **Don’t you dare walk away!** ”, Seb yelled after him. “Kimi! Stop this!”

His boyfriend’s steps didn’t falter though and Seb sighed. “Oh my god! Okay, you can have my goddamn ice cream, you gigantic baby! And I’m very sorry I didn’t tell you I had some!”

This made Kimi stop immediately and he turned around, a tiny hopeful smile on his face. “Really?”

Seb approached him again and handed him the half-eaten, slightly melted ice cream he had been holding in his hands the entire time. “Yes, really, just stop pouting, alright?”

Kimi sighed happily and started to devour the ice cream - but only after he had blown a kiss to Seb. He was very satisfied with himself.~


	2. brocedes + Toto/Nico R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Brocedes (can be read as friendship), Toto/Nico (one-sided)  
>  **Warnings:** sad Toto, heavy angst (I tried lmao)  
>  **Prompt:** nathanieldewalde: "nothing can hurt me now"

Toto leaned against the wall of the Mercedes hospitality and stared at Nico. He was visiting the team at the moment and was laughing loudly with Lewis about some joke. Toto didn’t care what it was about because he was angry and so, so jealous.  
He could only admit that to himself because Nico was way too occupied with poking Lewis in the stomach right now. When had their relationship changed like this?  
Toto wouldn’t have thought in a hundred years that he might wish back their enemy days but here he was, doing exactly that.  
He wished back their ‘pushing each other off the track’ days. The days where Nico had needed comfort and only Toto’s words made him smile again. But apparently he had all but forgotten about the role Toto had played to get him to his championship. 

Angrily biting his lip he turned around to storm out of the hospitality only to run directly into Valtteri. 

“Oh!”, made the newest Mercedes driver. “Is everything alright?” 

“Sure, new season, no Nico, there’s **nothing that can hurt me now** ”, replied Toto in a bitter voice. 

He ignored Valtteri’s confused face and continued his angry exit, but Nico’s happy bubbly laugh followed all the way to his hotel room just to break his heart again and again and again.~


	3. Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff  
>  **Warnings:** None!  
>  **Prompt:** historygeek12: "Just make sure you've eaten."

“Susie… I think I’m dying”, croaked Toto before a dry cough shook his body. 

“No, you’re not”, answered his wife’s voice from the skype screen. “I can’t believe you caught a cold in Spain of all countries!” 

“It’s raining all the time! It’s not my fault!” Toto’s complain got lost in another coughing fit. “And I’m dizzy”, he rasped when he could breathe again and looked pitiful into the webcam. 

“Of course you are, honey, you haven’t eaten anything all day.” Susie shook her head and looked concerned. “How much did you drink?” 

Toto shrugged. “Probably not enough… you’re not here to make me tea!” He sniffed and tried to reach for a tissue, only managing to kick his phone off the bed in the process. “Susie!”, he yelled immediately, jumping out of bed and diving for the phone that was lying face-down on the floor. “Susie, I’m sorry, are you still there?!” 

Turning the phone around, he saw that Susie was trying to cover a laugh. “Yes, I’m still here. How exactly did you mange to get out of bed? I thought you were dying?” 

“Well, you’re more important than my impending death!”, Toto replied indignantly. He sat back down on the bed and coughed again. “Anyways, I think I’m nauseous again.” 

“Oh, baby…” Susie sighed. “I wish I were there to hug you and tend to you but I’m not. You’ll have to make do without me, alright?” “But how!”, Toto whined. He crawled back under the covers and tried to lean the phone against the empty pillow on the other side of the bed. 

“Drink a lot, try to sleep, you need a lot of rest. **Just make sure you’ve eaten** before you turn into Sleeping Beauty.” Susie smiled at her husband through the screen. “Promise me you’ll be good?” 

Toto nodded and sniffed. “Of course. I’ll do my best to stay alive until I can come back to you.”~


	4. Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel  
>  **Warnings:** none except some feels :)  
>  **Prompt:** anon: "actually… i just miss you"

“NICO!”, yelled a very loud voice through the apartment. “HAVE YOU SEEN MY NEW JUMPER?!” 

Nico, who was currently hiding the garment in question under a sofa cushion looked around guiltily, but when he realised that his tiny theft hadn’t been observed by the owner of the jumper he grinned and ran back to the bedroom. “No, sorry, no idea where you put it… maybe it’s in the washing mashine?” 

Seb grunted and flashed Nico a suspicious glance while still poking around in their wardrobe. “It was my new favourite one! And I think Ferrari changed the design again so it’ll probably be forever the only one of its kind… it was so comfy!”, he complained. 

Now feeling a bid bad for stealing it, Nico scratched his head. “Well, I might have seen it… maybe…” “I knew it!”, Seb exclaimed and tackled Nico onto the bed. “Give it back!” 

Nico put on his best puppy eyed expression. “Do I have to?” “Well, what would you need a Ferrari jumper for?”, Seb asked in return and tried to keep Nico from tickling his sides. 

“Maybe I wanna be part of the cool kids for once?” 

Seb scoffed. “Says the reigning world champion.” 

Nico sighed and pecked Seb on the nose. “ **Actually… I just miss you** already and I wanted to keep it so I can cuddle with it.” 

That shut Seb up very effectively. “Oh.” For a moment or two they were both quiet before Seb hugged Nico close. “It’s okay, you can keep it. I’ll always come back to you, you know that, right?” 

Nico smiled a tiny smile and nodded. “Thanks, Sebby. Love you.”~


	5. Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas  
>  **Warnings:** angst, hurt/comfort, depression/ depression-like feelings  
>  **Prompt:** anon: "nothing matters anymore to me" + angst

Valtteri stared over the sleeping city, sitting behind the cold window; a vitreous barrier between him and the night setting over the outside world. He breathed out as deeply as he could, fogging up the glass. For a moment he held his breath while he wrote several 77′s into the steam before his lungs hurt too much and he inhaled with a shudder. 

“Val?”, asked a quiet voice from behind. “Are you alright?” 

Valtteri crossed out the 77′s and didn’t react to Lewis inquiry. 

“Valtteri?” Lewis sat down next to him on the floor of the hotel room. 

“ **Nothing matters anymore to me.** ”, Valtteri said slowly. “I feel like I’m drowning.” 

Lewis didn’t do anything at first apart from rubbing tiny circles that the small of Valtteri’s back before he asked: “Is it the expectations?”

Valtteri shrugged and shook his head before he nodded. “I’m filling in for Nico. The World Champion. What am I supposed to do? Win the championship too? It’s not worth it. All this pressure’s not worth it.” 

“You’re not alone”, Lewis replied. “You’re you. You don’t have to be a second Nico. You are not a second Nico.” 

Now, Valtteri was frowning. “Oh yes? I don’t care for all that rigmarole anymore. It’s not worth the outcome - we’ll end up hating each other. ”

“Val, I support you all the way. We won’t end up fighting. I’m here for you to remind you how much you love racing and how much fun we have everyday out there. Or in here.” Lewis gave Val a little shoulder bump and smirked at him in an attempt to make him smile. It worked. “You’re just saying what I want to hear”, objected Valtteri though. 

“I’m not.” Lewis decided that gestures had always worked better than words with Valtteri and hugged him close. “I promise I’m not.” It was up to Valtteri now to believe it.~


	6. Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Prompt:** anon: "Rise and shine sweet thing."

Toto was kneeling on the floor and fumbled with a piece of paper when Susie entered his office in the main building in Brackley. She made a surprised sound and stopped in the door way, looking at the mess of of crumbled papers on the floor with her husband in the middle of it. He had a pair of scissors lying next to him and tiny paper shavings all over his pants - and were there even some in his hair?? 

“Hi?”, Susie said bemused. “What exactly are you doing, Toto?” 

Toto crained his head around to be able to smile at Susie without stopping his frantic snipping on the piece of paper he was currently torturing. “I’m going to win!”, Toto declared and stuck out his tongue a bit when he concentrated on cutting of an edge. 

Susie frowned. “Win… what?” 

“The yearly paper plane race of course!” Toto finally turned around and showed Susie what he had been working on - a very majestic looking paper plane in jet-style. Apparently Toto had found tin foil somewhere because his paper plane had not only a silvery nose, but also silver letters that spelled TOTO on one side. 

“Isn’t it awesome?”, Toto asked with a big grin and added proudly: “I stole the design from the aerodynamics team! It took me forever to get it right.” “I can see that”, laughed Susie and shook her head. “Why exactly is this race so important?” 

“Well”, Toto explained. “Usually someone from aerodynamics wins every year which is just unfair. So I’ll show them who really is boss!” He pumped his fist into the air which made Susie laugh even more. “Then I’m obviously rooting for you”, Susie said. “Want to show me how good it flies?” 

Excitedly Toto took a leap over the crumbled paper mess on the floor and petted his paper plane carefully. “ **Rise and shine, sweet thing.** ” He threw the paper plane across the room and Susie cheered when it arched beautifully - before breaking into laughter when the arc affected the trajectory just right so that the paper plane flew right out of the window. Toto wasn’t amused but he still felt his heart do a little somersault when he heard Susie’s happy laughter and looked into her with mischief sparkling eyes.~


	7. Nico Rosberg/Toto Wolff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Nico Rosberg/Toto Wolff  
>  **Warnings:** none, only a bit too much sillyness haha :D  
>  **Prompt:** anon: "Quit staring they'll notice us"

“What are they doing?”, Nico asked and furrowed his brows. 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to know, stop it!” Toto tried to pull Nico with him but he didn’t have a chance against a stubborn Nico who was even holding onto the banister in front of the press building just to be able to gawk down at Kimi and Lewis. Or rather, at Kimi trying to fight off Roscoe’s advances and Lewis trying to stop his dog from humping a certain Finn. 

“I really think that Lewis should train Roscoe better”, Nico commented when Roscoe started to drool on Kimi’s shoes. Toto just hid his face in his hands when angry Finnish sounding snippets of the conversation reached his ears. “ **Quit staring, they’ll notice us!** ” 

Nico just shrugged and continued to look down at the now loudly arguing pair. “But it’s so entertaining!” 

“Yeah”, Toto grumbled. “Just wait until they team up on you and twist it so that the entire debacle is your fault.” 

That made Nico actually look up from the still unfolding desaster between the trio and he started to laugh. “Sounds like you have personal experience?” 

Just when Toto rolled his eyes and went to press his hand against Nico’s mouth, a shouted ‘NICO ARE YOU LAUGHING AT US’ reached them. “See?!”, Toto yelled and grabbed Nico’s waist to pull him inside the building, rescuing him from Kimi’s, Roscoe’s and Lewis’ combined wrath.~


	8. Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel  
>  **Warnings:** a hint of nsfw, nothing explicit tho. other than that none  
>  **Prompt:** anon: “do it. i dare you.”

Lewis had a spray can in his hand and was currently chasing Seb through the paddock. “Lewis, stop!”, yelled Seb and tried to hide behind a stack of tyres. 

“Never!” Lewis entire face and hair was smeared with whipped cream and he had several wet patches on his shirt too. “This is revenge, Seb, you should have thought about it before you drenched me in this stuff!” 

With a battle cry Lewis jumped forwards and tried to spray the whipped cream around the tyres into Seb’s face. 

Seb tried to catch Lewis’ hand to prevent getting the sticky sweetness on himself but he only managed to direct the stream onto the tyres for a second before it hit him right in the face. “LEWIS! YOU DICK!”

Lewis started to laugh loudly when Seb spluttered and tried to wipe the white cream out of his eyes. “That was not my mouth! Usually you have better aim!” 

That comment made Lewis pause for a moment before he dropped the spray can - not caring that it continued to spray whipped cream on the tyres - and dove in to kiss Seb. He licked the whipped cream off of Seb’s cheek and sucked on his lower lip. “The whipped cream tastes better though”, Lewis replied finally when Seb pulled him closer for another passionate kiss. “You sure? Don’t you want a direct comparison?” Seb grinned at Lewis, gathering some of the whipped cream on Lewis’ face on his finger before licking it clean and looking into Lewis’ eyes while doing so. “‘Cause I’d rather have your cum in my mouth than this stuff over my entire face.”

“You do realise that we’re literally leaning against a stack of McLaren tyres?”, Lewis rasped, his breathing heavy now. Seb just shrugged. “Let’ go somewhere else then to **do it. I dare you.** ” 

Lewis growled and pressed Seb back against the tyres. “You’ll get us arrested for public indeceny one day. Let’s move this to my driver’s room, come on.”  
Seb pursed his lips and pulled Lewis in for one last kiss. But his boyfriend hadn’t expected another kiss and lost his balance, falling against Seb - and their combined weight pushed the tyre stack over. 

 

They ended up in a mess of tangled body parts, whipped cream and ruined tyres; catching the attention of everyone standing close by and therefore delaying their sexy plans until they managed to come up with a reasonable explanation what the current two best drivers of the grid had been doing with whipped cream. It was still worth it though.~


	9. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
>  **Warnings:** None (apart from some clingy demeanour)  
>  **Prompt:** anon: "Kick his ass for me."

Lewis hugged Nico tightly, not intending to ever let go again. “Don’t leave me, please!”, he mumbled into Nico’s neck. 

“Shh, I’m right here. Stop making it sound like I’m breaking up with you!” Nico kissed Lewis’ forehead and started to scartch his neck lightly. 

Lewis started to object: “But-”; however Nico was having none of it. He kissed Lewis soundly on the mouth to shut him up. “I’ve told you a hundred times and I’ll tell you a thousand more times until you believe it. I love you; I’ll just not be around for a week, okay sweetheart?”

“No, not okay! How am I supposed to get through the boring meetings now? I’ll have to suffer through all these smartass comments all alone!”, Lewis continued  
to complain. 

“Lewis.” Nico actually sounded a bit exasperated now. “It’s seven days. You’ll have plenty of things to do. You’ll walk the dogs, you’ll fight with Toto, you’ll probably get caught by a speed camera-” at this point Lewis started to pout - “and you’ll eat too many pancakes. We’ll facetime every day and I’ll be back before you know it, alright?” 

Lewis still didn’t stop his whining though, continuing to cling to his boyfriend and resting his head on Nico’s shoulder. “I still don’t understand why they want you at the Petronas Tower without me. That’s so rude.” 

“It’s because I’m the World Champion, remember?” Nico couldn’t suppress a grin at these words. “I never had to do that though!”, Lewis interjected. 

Nico shrugged. “Don’t ask me, just make sure that they’ll develop an awesome car for next year in Brackley, alright?” 

In that moment, the air port announced that the boarding of Nico’s flight had started and Lewis tightened his hug even more. “But how! They’ll just ignore everything I say! Don’t go!” 

“Lewiiis! You’re worse than an octopus!” Everytime Nico managed to pry one hand off of him Lewis had grabbed him even tighter somewhere else. 

“I can’t believe Toto is taking you away from me”, repeated Lewis his complain for the umpteenth time. 

“You know what, **go kick his ass for me** , alright? Like that you’ll have something productive to do.” Nico caressed Lewis’ cheek and ran his finger over Lewis’ bottom lip. “Can you stop pouting now so I can kiss you goodbye?” 

“Mmmmpf!”, Lewis made, but he pulled Nico in for a passionate kiss. He’d have to savour it so he would survive an entire week without the love of his life - Toto was in for a rude awakening.~


	10. Daniil Kvyat/Carlos Sainz Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Daniil Kvyat/Carlos Sainz Jr.   
> **Warnings:** mature, some swearing  
>  **Prompt:** nathanieldewalde: “killed him? wait, what, literally?" + pissed Daniil

Daniil Kvyat was a very nice, very calm and very reasonable guy. Usually. Today, he was furious. He stomped into his hotel room and slammed the door shut.   
“Fucking hell!”, he exclaimed and ripped his team shirt off, tearing the seam apart and throwing it on the floor. “Fucking stewards!” 

He angrily stomped into the kitchenette and grabbed the water boiler, filling it with water and slamming it back onto the worktop hard enough that a good amount of water splashed out again. 

While resorting to Russian swearwords, Daniil started to rummage through the mini fridge and contemplated a small bottle of vodka before throwing it back inside and grabbing some chocolate bars instead. He was so preoccupied with putting as much aggression as possible into every move that he didn’t hear the opening of the door. 

“Danya?”, Carlos asked and approached his raging boyfriend carefully. “Hey, honey!” He grabbed the knife Daniil was currently holding and trying to ram into a chocolate bar because he hadn’t been able to open the wrapper. “Stop it! You’ll hurt yourself!” 

Daniil just responded with an angry growl, but he dropped the knife. 

“You know, I think it’s good that you’re angry. That’s an appropriate reaction.” Carlos tried to ease his boyfriend and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, but Daniil bristled with anger: “No, the appropriate reaction was what I did to that goddamn steward.” 

After a few confused blinks Carlos asked jokingly: “Uhm, what exactly did you do? Kill him?” 

Daniil didn’t answer, but he poured the now boiling hot water over his tea and started to stir it gruffly. “Yep”, he finally said. 

“Yep, what? That you… **killed him? wait, what, literally?**?” Carlos just stared at his boyfriend disbelievingly. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“I wish I weren’t though. I only told him to go fuck himself”, snarled Daniil, grabbed his tea and stomped in the direction of their bedroom. 

“Huh”, Carlos said to the empty kitchenette. “I don’t think that angry Daniil should turn me on as much as it does.” 

“Are you coming or what?”, shouted Daniil from the bed and Carlos immediately proceeded to hurry over to him, to see if angry sex was maybe a thing Daniil was into. It might calm him down after all and that was the ultimate goal, right?~


	11. Sebastian Vettel/Lewis Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Sebastian Vettel/Lewis Hamilton  
>  **Warnings:** None, maybe tiny mature references hehe  
>  **Prompt:** sualocin: "rise and shine motherfucker" + fluff

“Lewis.”   
“Lewis!”   
“LEWIS HAMILTON!” 

… 

“I’m going to eat all of your cookies.” 

“Hmmmmmm? Wait, WHAT?” Lewis sat up in his seat in the jet where Seb and him were currently curled up. “What did you just say?” 

“I said ‘ **rise and shine motherfucker** ’.”, Seb grinned. “Was about time that you wake up, you’ll be totally jet lagged if you continue to sleep during the flight.” 

Lewis answered with a yawn and didn’t bother to hold his hand in front of his mouth, blinked sleepily and rested his head back against Seb’s shoulder. “Thanks for waking me up”, he slurred and Seb couldn’t tell if there was sarcasm in this statement or not. 

“Well, don’t go back to sleep now. I’m bored, entertain me.” 

“Entertain yourself!”, Lewis shot back. “What do you expect me to do? Conjure a pole and dance for you?” 

Seb pretended to ponder that. “Sounds definitely more entertaining than watching you snore.” 

“Rude!” Lewis sat up straight again. “I don’t snore! Must have been Coco!” 

Seb blinked. “Excuse me but I’m pretty sure I hear you snoring Every Single Night, Lewis. Coco doesn’t usually sleep in our bedroom.” 

“I don’t snore”, Lewis insisted. “Maybe you’re snoring yourself and just imagining that it’s me!” Laughing, Seb shook his head. “Now you’re being ridiculous.” 

Lewis smirked, Seb had walked right into Lewis’ trap there. “And you’re not ridiculous for wanting me to pole dance in a flying airplane for you?” 

Indignantly Seb openend and closed his mouth a few times. “I’m - I’m just bored!” “Hmmmmm”, Lewis made condescendingly. “You know, I don’t have a pole but I guess we could check out the toilet for some Mile High Club Premium Memberships.”~


	12. Lewis Hamilton/Toto Wolff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Toto Wolff  
>  **Warnings:** none :)  
>  **Prompt:** this-is-that-moment: "I said I love you."

Lewis looked around the corner into Toto’s office trying to be as stealthy as possible. When he saw that the small room was empty, a big grin appeared on his face and he carefully opened the door to scurry inside. He tiptoed to the table, not because he was in danger of being heard but because it made everything even more exciting. 

And - success! - there really were some pink Lindt chocolates on the table, clearly calling Lewis’ name. He grabbed them and was just about to turn back to the door when he realised someone was standing there. A tall, very familiar someone. “Hi Toto!”, Lewis greeted enthusiastically. 

He loooked around quickly, seeing Toto’s grey jumper hanging over the backrest of his chair. “I was just trying to steal your jumper, cause, you know, I missed you! And… I thought wearing it would make me feel closer to you, you know. The usual romantic reasoning for stealing the jumper’s of one’s boyfriend”, he babbled. 

Toto closed the door behind him and crossed the room in a few steps. “Are you sure that you were stealing the jumper?” 

“Mh-hm”, Lewis nodded and tried to hide the Lindt chocolates behind his back. “Only the jumper, I would never steal something else.” 

Toto grinned and came even closer, standing directly in front of Lewis and looking down at him. “No, you’d never, right? And you would also never lie about stealing chocolates, right?” 

Lewis tried to keep up his puppy-eyed, innocent act but a grin pulled at the corners of his lips. “Exactly, I wouldn’t ever try to hide something like that from you.”   
Laughing out loud, Toto grabbed as fast as he could Lewis’ hand and snatched the chocolates back, holding them in front of his smirking boyfriend’s face. “What did you just say?” 

“ **I said I love you** ”, Lewis said as sweetly as possible, making Toto laugh even more and stepped into Toto’s arms, hugging him close. 

“I love you too, you idiot”, Toto replied and kissed Lewis softly. 

After a few moments, Lewis flashed a glance at the chocolates that were still in Toto’s hand. “Do you think we could share the chocolates then? Since we’re loving each other so much?” 

Throwing his head back in laughter, Toto slapped Lewis’ shoulder lightly. “You’re unbelievable.”~


	13. Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff  
>  **Warnings:** None :)  
>  **Prompt:** historygeek12: "I said I love you"

Susie was sitting in the swing hammock under a tree in the garden, a cool Iced Tea next to her and ‘Pride and Prejudice’ on her lap. She wasn’t reading though, she had her eyes half closed and was listening to the quiet clittering and rustling in the rather high grass. With a sigh Susie realised that she’d probably have to mow the lawn in the next few days, sometimes being English was really a pain in the arse. At the moment she was too lazy to move though and enjoyed the calm and the warm afternoon sun - until a sudden loud hum made her jump. 

The buzzing growl of the lawn mower had cut through the tranquility and when she squinted against the sun, Susie could see a shirtless Toto pushing the lawnmower through the grass patches next to their veranda. 

She smiled to herself and sat back in the swing hammock again until she was comfortable. Picking up her book, Susie continued to read, listening to the closer coming sounds of the lawn mower and - was Toto singing? 

Holding the book up so that Toto couldn’t see what she was up to, she looked over at him. Yep, he was definitely singing. And probably getting a sunburn because his shoulders were already pretty red, she realised when she dropped her gaze over his torso. “Did you put on sun screen?”, Susie tried to shout over the noise of the lawn mower. 

Toto jumped a literal foot into the air, proceeded to stumble over the wire for the lawn mower and only caught himself by gripping a low hanging branch of the tree Susie was sitting under. The humming noise stopped when Toto let go of the handle. 

“I thought you were in the house!”, Toto exclaimed. “You just about gave me heart attack. What were you saying?” He wiped the sweat off his forehead and came closer to Susie. “ **I said I love you** ”, she answered, grinning at her husband. “Thanks for doing the garden work.” 

Toto leaned forwards to kiss her, trying not to touch her too much to prevent her from getting sweaty as well. “Of course, darling. I felt like grilling in the sun a bit.” Susie laughed and shook her head. “You forgot to put on sunscreen though, right?” She poked Toto swiftly in the stomach and got rewarded with a little screech. “Oh, damnit! Yes, I forgot!” Trying to protect his belly from another tickle attack he crained his neck to look down at his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry”, Susie said and grinned lazily at Toto. “You finish mowing the lawn and I’ll go and get some Après Lotion and give you a little massage, how does that sound?” 

Toto blew a kiss in Susie’s direction. “Like you’re the best wife in the entire world.”~


	14. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
>  **Warnings:** none (trust me)  
>  **Prompt:** anon: "don't you dare walk away" and/or "letting go hurts alot"

“Lewis, please…” Nico sounded desperately sorry, but he stood firm to his opinion. “I’m sorry. It just wouldn’t work.” 

“ **Don’t you dare walk away!** ” Lewis looked up at Nico; it even seemed as if he was tearing up. “I know I’m clingy and not as cool as I would like to be but you can’t do that to me, Nico! Please.” 

Nico shook his head, taking a deep breath and trying not to look into Lewis’ big brown eyes, he persisted: “No. Stop trying to win my compassion with your antics, I won’t change my mind.” 

“Now this is just unfair.” Lewis pushed his lower lip forwards. “You can’t mean that! You can’t just walk away from this!” He made an all-encompassing gesture and made a last desperate attempt to grab Nico’s hand. 

Nico quickly pulled it back before Lewis would manage to pull him forwards. “Lewis, I know **letting go hurts a lot** … But I’m serious. This is insane.” 

“I just don’t understand how you an be so heartless!”, Lewis accused. 

Nico took a deep breath. “I’m not heartless, I’m rational. We cannot adopt ten bulldog puppies, Lewis. You must realise that.” 

Sitting in between a litter of little brown and white puppy-dogs Lewis still looked like he was on the verge of tears, but Nico wasn’t sure if it was really from the disappointment that he couldn’t take them all home or if it was just because Lewis was really a gigantic softie and probably dying inside from the cuteness surrounding him. 

“But look at them! They’re all so beautiful! So cute! And this tiny one… I just can’t leave her!” Lewis tickled one of the dogs tummy and the little ball of floof barked a faint bark. Raising the puppy up so that it looked in Nico’s direction, he tried it again with the puppy eyes. Real puppy eyes plus Lewis’ puppy dog eyes just had to be irresistible, right? Nico bit his lip, he had tried to stay as far away as possible because one of them needed to be responsible and you literally could not trust Lewis around anything remotely cute. “No, Lewis. Roscoe and Bailey don’t need someone else to play with.” 

“But look at her!” The little bulldog that Lewis hadn’t let go off the entire time barked again. “Isn’t she adorable?” 

Nico gave up and crouched down too, letting Lewis finally take his hand and placing the tiny puppy there. Nico looked down at the lightly coloured dog. “Oh my god, Lewis, no, we can’t! Please!” 

It only took one bark from the dog and Lewis could literally see how Nico’s resolve crumbled and how he fell in love with the little dog. “I hate you, Lewis. What are we going to call her? Is she even a girl?” 

Immediately Lewis tackled Nico and the bulldog to the ground, careful not to hurt either of them. “Really? We can get her? What about Coconut as a name? She’s a real sweet little thing, isn’t she?” 

Coco started to lick Lewis’ face from her new position on Nico’s chest and barked happily when the rumbles of Nico’s laugh shook her little body. “Yes, really. Oh, aren’t you a good girl, look at you!” 

Silently apoligizing to the rest of the litter, Lewis looked down at Nico who was now completely absorbed in playing with the puppy. His heart felt like it was going to explode from love and affection for his boyfriend - and their newst family member. He was sure that Roscoe and Bailey would be delighted.~


	15. Emilia Bottas/Valtteri Bottas + Toto Wolff/Susie Wolff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Emilia Bottas/Valtteri Bottas + Toto Wolff/Susie Wolff  
>  **Warnings:** Some alcohol drinking (but they’re responsible and quite cute about it if you ask me)  
>  **Prompt:** anon: "Emilia and Valtteri and Toto and Susie go on a double date. The girls tease their men and end up dancing on a table XD."

“Susie! Toto!” Emilia tried to shout over the loud music, dragging Valtteri with her to a secluded area in the bar where they were meeting up with their friends. 

“There you are!” Susie hugged and greeted them enthusiastically while Toto seemed a little less excited about the prospect of their double date. 

“Is Toto pouting too?”, whispered Emilia when they were seated and the waitress brought them their first round of drinks. 

Susie giggled. “Only a little bit. I think he would have preferred a classy restaurant.” Emilia rolled her eyes and gave Susie a conspiratorial pat on the shoulder. “They’ll deal. Just wait until they drink a little bit.” 

“What are you girls talking about?” Toto chose the exact right moment to ask that question, because Emilia moved the glasses in front of everyone. “We were just saying that we should drink! Cheers!” 

“Oh my.” Valtteri scrunched his nose when he sniffed the drink. “I swear, this smells exactly like the fuel for the car.” 

Susie started to laugh loudly. “It doesn’t, stop it, Val!” She clinked glasses with Emilia and they chugged the pink liquid. 

A while later, when Toto complained that they had had shots in every colour of the rainbow “but no silver! This is workplace bullying. Like, bullying of the workplace, you know? Susie, I want a silver shot!” - Emilia decided that participating in the karaoke competition would be fun (and stop Toto from trying to find a silvery alcohol). Even though Valtteri was heavily protesting, she grabbed Susies hand and they got on stage. 

“The next song is for my husband”, Susie announced into the microphone, her speech only slightly slurred. “He might have been right that going for a fun night out with two Finns could end badly. Three cheers for all the non-Finnish normal and very drunk people here! And four cheers for Emilia and Valtteri!”   
The crowd answered with a roar of cheering and clapping noise before _Single Ladies_ started to play. 

“But we’re married!”, protested Valtteri immediately, slightly confused about the message his wife and Susie were sending. 

“I’m far more concerened when, how and why they learned the dance!” Toto gaped at Susie mastering the dance moves. Emilia winked in Valtteri’s direction before she took the microphone from Susie and sang the chorus with a bit more enthusiasm than musical precision, but her blond hair flying around her like a halo when she did a quick turn made more than up for being slightly out of tune. Valtteri immediately started to blush and he was very thankful that the bar was pretty dark, especially when Susie and Emilia started to climb off the stage and danced their way through the bar until they stood right in front of their table. 

“Okay”, Toto said slowly and blinked several times as if to make sure what he was seeing was real, “well, this is interesting.” 

Susie had the microphone back and while singing “ _If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_ ” she showed the entire room the ring on her finger and shouted over the music: “Everyone look how lucky I am because he did! He put a ring on it! Love you, Toto!” Leaning forwards, she gave a stunned Toto a quick kiss before climbing onto the table for the final dance sequence. 

“Same for me”, said Emilia into the microphone. “I got my man. Valtteri, you’re the best there is. But - _All the single ladies, now put your hands up!_ ”   
Valtteri felt his face heat up even more when Emilia changed up the classic dance moves with sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek and still throwing her hands in the air. 

The crowd whistled at them and started clapping when Emilia managed a susprisingly straight throw to get the mic back to Susie, who was still giving her everything on the table. 

When the song ended and the crowd cheered, Susie let herself drop off the table, right into Toto’s lap who easily caught her and hugged her. 

“Was that good?”, Susie asked still out of breath and with a big smile on her face. “Well, it certainly wasn’t bad”, answered Toto and received a light hit on his shoulder. “I think you two did amazing”, declared Valtteri, learning from Toto’s mistake about not showing enough enthusiasm. “Thank you!”, Susie and Emilia laughed. “We told you we’d have an amazing night!” 

The girls didn’t see the slightly exasperated glance Valtteri and Toto exchanged, but both of them had the love of their lives in their arms and they were happy. And if you’d ask the men you’d learn that overlooking embarrassing drunken dance performances was a small price to pay for unconditional love and happiness.~


	16. Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Susie Wolff/Toto Wolff  
>  **Warnings:** None! :)  
>  **Prompt:** historygeek12: MBE+fluff

After the ceremony, when all the pictures were taken, the dinner was eaten and Susie’s parents were already on their way to their hotel; Susie and Toto were waiting for their cab – it was then when Susie actually realised that she had received a MBE. _Member of the most excellent order of the British Empire._

She turned around to look up at Toto. „I have made an impact“, she said, sounding surprised. Toto smiled proudly. „Don’t sound so surprised, of course you have! And you will continue to do so.“ 

„Can you imagine? I received a _medal_. From _the Queen_!“ With a giddy smile, Susie hid her face in her hands and Toto hugged her. „You have. I’ve seen it.“ 

Susie made a squeaking noise and looked up at her husband. „I honestly don’t think I’d believe this is anything but a dream if you hadn’t been there with me.“ 

„Susie“, Toto said quietly, looking into her eyes and taking her face in his hands, „I’m with you every step of the way.“ 

The cab pulled up next to them and with a gigantic beaming smile on her face, Susie got in when Toto opened the door for her, leaning into her husband as soon as they were seated.

„Did I tell you today already that I love you? And that you’re the best?“ She pushed her fingers through Toto’s hair, still smiling happily. She was sure that this smile would stay on her face for a rather long time. 

Toto grinned, tempted to touch Susie’s hair too but not wanting to destroy her hair-do just yet. „You might have... but you can always tell me again.“ 

Susie laughed and kissed Toto, whispering „I love you“ and „You’re the best“ against his lips, the sounds half lost in the caress. 

„Usually, I’d just take the compliments“, Toto replied and booped Susie’s nose. „But given the fact that you’re now a Member of the British Empire I think it’s you who’s the best, Dame Susie.“ 

Susie scrunched up her nose and giggled. „You know very well that I didn’t receive the order to be allowed to call myself that, you dork.“ 

Toto just shrugged. „The Queen can’t dictate me what I want to call my wife. Dame Susie Wolff. Queen of the Universe. Conqueress of motor sports!“ 

„Toto, stop!“ Her laugh resonated through the cab and when Toto kissed her lovingly they got so lost in their own world that they didn’t even realised the car had pulled up in front of their hotel. 

When they finally got out of the cab, paid the driver and walked inside – arm in arm, Susie with her head leaned against Toto’s arm – Susie contemplated where she’d place today in her Top 10 list of best days of her life. Not entirely on top, as awesome as it had been her family was even more important. It still ranked pretty high up. 

Susie beamed at Toto when they got to their room, hugging him again. „You’re allowed to destroy my hair now, I know you’ve been dying to do so.“ 

Toto chuckled and carefully pulled off the cute little hat Susie had been wearing. „You’re right, as pretty as this is...“ Slowly putting away the hair clips that had been holding it in place, he threaded his fingers through Susie’s soft blonde curls. „I love you even more when you’re just you.“ 

With a cheeky grin, Susie answered: „Just me means no Queen of the Universe attitude, though.“ 

Toto shook his head. „No, you’re naturally the Queen of the Universe, you can’t take that off like a hat. See, you’re just too amazing!“ 

With a fond roll of her eyes, Susie stood on her tip toes and kissed Toto softly. „You’re such a charmer when you want to be. I’m flattered.“ Toto winked at her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. “It’s nothing but the truth!”~


	17. Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel  
>  **Warnings:** EXPLICIT, rough sex, cursewords, ~~possibly bad late-night writing~~  
>  **Prompt:** sore Seb and smirking Lewis for Ana

Lewis pushed Seb face-forward against the mattress, his moan got muffled in the fabric but the sound of the slap when Lewis spanked Seb's ass echoed through the hotel room. 

"Fuck, Seb", Lewis panted, staring at the wet, red ring of muscles, tracing the spots where his tongue had been only moments ago. 

"Stop teasing", Seb managed and tried to throw a dirty look over his shoulder. It lost a lot of its heat though since Seb's face was flushed, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and he didn't push his body up enough to actually make eye contact. 

Letting his head drop back against the mattress, Seb tried to rest his weigth on his elbows when he felt how Lewis pulled him into position. He could feel the body heat on the small of his back, on his ass and the unbelievable heat that Lewis' velvet-smooth dick emitted. A slight shudder run down his back when finally, _finally_ Lewis pushed into him. 

"So tight, fuck!", Lewis moaned, his grip on Seb's hips getting even tighter. He'd probably have bruises there tomorrow and a smirk crossed Lewis' face. "Do you want to feel it?", he asked in a low voice, leaning forwards so his breath could touch Seb's back. 

Seb's answer was a groan and a frantic "Please, yes, come on!"

Letting go of his self-control, Lewis started to thrust into Seb in a fast, punishing rhythm. Each time their skin slapped against each other the bed knocked against the wall and Seb got pushed upwards on the mattress a little bit, but he was loving it. 

"Yes, fuck me, Lewis, fuck me good!" 

And Lewis did fuck him good. 

Using his hands to pull Seb's ass cheeks apart, he watched how he sheathed himself with the thight, beautiful wetness. It didn't take long until Lewis was panting heavily, his rhythm getting lost with each thrust a little more. 

"Do you want to come?", he gasped. Seb wasn't able to form words as an answer, gripping onto the sheets so tightly that they would've ripped hadn't they been made out of silk. He whimpered and Lewis knew that noise by heart, knew its meaning and he loved it. After another slap on Seb's ass he reached around him and started to jerk him off in the faltering rhythm of his thrust. 

Seb shouted and came all over Lewis' hands and the bed, gulping for air, the contact that Lewis had denied him for so long far too overwhelming. With the feeling of Seb clenching around him and the quiet whisper of his name when Seb could finally breathe again was everything Lewis needed to cum. 

"Love you", Lewis whispered when he rolled off Seb, both of them breathing heavily. Seb rolled around, not caring that he messed up the sheets and grinned at Lewis. "What about the second round?"

# 

"I fucking hate you", Seb complained. He tried to keep up with Lewis when they were walking towards the track parade truck, but he had to slow down a bit. His ass hurt, for fucks sake. 

"Oh, that sounded differently last night", Lewis retorted with a smirk. 

Seb huffed out a snort and tried to ignore the sting in his behind for a while until he had managed to find a calm spot, leaned against the handrail of the truck. Lewis sneaked up to him and Seb could feel his fingers on his ass, flinching even at the soft touch through the fabric.

"Hands off", Seb hissed but when Lewis pulled his fingers away with a giggle he missed the contact already. "You shouldn't have fingered me after the sex, that was too much. I'm so sore!" 

Lewis shrugged apologetically and smiled Seb's favourite smile. "You asked for it." 

"Hrmpf!" Seb could basically feel how he blushed, but it was true, he had asked for it. And he had enjoyed it. "I'm still sore." 

"You mentioned that already." 

"I'll need a floating tyre to sit on so I can get through this race!", Seb continued to pout.

Lewis smirk intensified until even his eyes were twinkling. "You can always let me win the race..."~


	18. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen  
>  **Prompt:** a typo led to @gayish-potato-f1 commenting abt Seb’s gardening habits and my brain short-circuited  
>  **Warnings:** Crack-ish? xD Also i have literally no idea abt plants and i was too lazy to look up when they bloom or when you’re supposed to plant them or whatever xD also, there's some casual alcohol drinking mentioned + some results of drinking ;D, just in case that squicks anyone :)

It was already pretty late but the warm evening sun was still out, low in the sky and bathing the garden in golden sunlight. Seb smiled down at his vegetable patch, caressing the leafs of his favourite tomato vine. “It’s alright sweetheart, it’s cool enough for me to water you. Don’t you worry, the sun isn’t hot enough anymore to burn your little leafs.”

Picking up the heavy iron watering can, he watered all the tomato plants. “Here, there’s some water for you too, Elisabeth. Have you grown a bit? You need to catch up with the others, look how small you are!” Softly patting the smallest tomato vine he continued to make his round along the vegetable patch. “Hello, there, Annabelle! Are those some zucchini blossoms? How beautiful, well done, dear!” Proudly, Seb knelt next to the zucchini plants and inspected all of them. “Well, it seems like you’re the only one with blossoms yet, Annabelle. You’re the new queen!” 

Seb had just finished watering all his vegetables and went over to the flower beds when his phone rang. Since he could already see Kimi’s face on the screen, he didn’t bother with a proper greeting. “What’s up?”, he asked, squeezing the phone between his cheek and his shoulder so he could fill up the watering can again.  
“I think that this barbarabarbecue was not a good idea”, Kimi slurred. “I think I’m drunk.” 

Rolling his eyes, Seb put the watering can down so he could hold the phone properly. “I told you not to drink anything from the punch bowls.”  
Kimi snorted. “I should have listened, I think. Rescue me? I’m getting to old for this.” With a sigh, Seb shook his head. “Kimi, you’re literally in the garden next to ours. If you can’t manage to walk over to the street then just climb over the fence.” 

“For real?” Kimi sounded way to excited for Seb’s taste. He knew it had been a bad idea to let Kimi go to their neighbour’s BBQ on his own, but Seb had had a doctor’s appointment and then he had thought of his plants as more important than a garden party with too much alcohol. Apparently a mistake when your husband participated in said party and forgot that while he could hold his liquor pretty well as long as it was about vodka, he didn’t react too well to wine. Especially not when it was mixed with fruit juices. 

“Yes for real, you drunkard. I’ll even fetch a bottle of water for you. Meet me at the low part of the fence in five minutes?” When Kimi had made an agreeing noise, Seb quickly picked up his watering can and grabbed a bottle of water from their open-air bar before he tended to his flower beds. 

“I’m sorry, little cuties, but my dear husband decided to get drunk and I have to take care of him. But don’t you worry, I’ll water you good before I have to disappear. See? Yes, you like that, don’t you, Georgina?” Patting the blossom of a rose, he quickly watered the two flower beds that had been left untended to. Just when he poured the remaining water from the watering can at the trunk of their cherry tree, he heard a loud thud followed by a very distinct squeaking noise. 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Cursing, Seb put the watering can down and hurried over to the fence - just to find Kimi right in the middle of the zucchini plants. “Kimi! Get out of my veggie patch! You’re crushing Annabelle! She just sprouted a blossom today!” 

Grabbing Kimi’s arm, he helped him to get up and out of the vegetables. “I can’t believe I married you, you clumsy oaf! Look what you did to my plants! They’re bruised now!” 

“Well,” Kimi pouted and tried to get the dirt out of his clothes without losing his balance, “I’m bruised too! Your plants are more uncomfortable than they look.”  
Still complaining about his zucchinis, Seb dragged Kimi over to the house. “Get your ass up to the bathroom, I’ll run you a bath. We need to get the zucchini leafs out of your hair.” 

Kimi immediately threaded his fingers through his hair, but came up with no remaining plant parts. “Oh?” Seb giggled, when Kimi continued to pat down himself for possible vegetable residues. “You don’t actually believe you’d still be alive if you’d ripped of a leaf of my precious zucchinis, right?” 

“Uhm”, Kimi answered eloquently and blinked, suddenly hiding his hand in his pocket. “I love you?” 

Picking up on the movement, Seb frowned. “Kimi, no. You didn’t!” Kimi made another squeaking noise and tried to get up the stairs faster than Seb which was a tough task considering his little inebriation. “Kimi Raikkonen!! You will come back here immediately and will apologize to Annabelle! Kimi!”

But Kimi had already managed to disappear into the bathroom with a yelled “Love you so much, Seb!”~


	19. Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/ Valtteri Bottas  
>  **Warnings:** floof; this is rated mature for some dirty talksies  
>  **Prompt:** by sualocin: valewis based on that picture (after British gp?) Where they are like looking at each other with such cute smiles

Valtteri still felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins, his heart beating so fast that he could feel it thump against his ribs. His smile was a bit shaky and he wondered if he’d ever get used to this feeling. Standing here, on the podium, looking at the cheering crowd and then - the best thing - waiting for Lewis Hamilton, Race Winner to come out to the podium as well. 

His heart picked up even more pace when Lewis did some dorky moves on his way to the top step. Val was sure that he’d explode with happiness any second now. The entire trophy ceremony was a blurry of cheers to him; the happiness that radiated from Lewis was far more interesting anyways. Valtteri couldn’t stop looking at him. His beaming smile, the twinkling eyes. The way he grinned at Valtteri as if they shared a secret. Well, they did share a secret. But Lewis winked at him and Valtteri felt as if he could watch Lewis forever like this. Happy. Completely content. It was just like when he was truly relaxed after sex; when he was laying back, just looking at Valtteri with that secret smile of his. As if he had something the rest of the world didn’t. 

It was now true. He had another Grand Prix win, an amazing one. And Valtteri had to take a deep breath over the apparent fact that Lewis felt about him like he was… a Grand Prix win? 

Valtteri blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the podium interview but suddenly there was Lewis’ arm around his shoulders. And even better - he could feel Lewis’ body pressed against his side, hot and hard and Lewis even smelled good. A little bit of sweat and motor oil and champagne and just like Lewis. The ‘I love you’ was already on Valtteri’s tongue and he literally had to bite down on it to stop the words from slipping out. He could feel how he tightened his hold around Lewis’ hips until he was nearly clawing at him because it felt like he couldn’t let Lewis go again, ever. He needed him close and he needed him happy and dizzyingly beautiful. 

When the podium interview finally concentrated on Kimi, Lewis leant a bit forwards and whispered into Valtteri’s ear: “God, I want to fuck you so bad.” 

Valtteri nearly choked on his next breath because _yes please_! He didn’t even have time to come up with a witty come back before Lewis continued to talk. “I wanna fuck you against that wall behind us, just under the inscription where it says British Grand Prix. I bet you’d look beautiful all flushed and drenched in champagne in front of that green background.” 

Lewis leant forwards even more and Valtteri could swear that his lips brushed his ear. “I wanna see how your cum tastes mixed with this champagne. I want you to moan my name because you belong to me just like this track does.” 

Valtteri shuddered when Lewis’ last words were more a growl than a whisper, the resonations from Lewis’ chest vibrating against his body. He still didn’t manage to answer properly, but he couldn’t suppress a needy whimper. Lewis chuckled and suddenly there was a phone in front of his face. “Smile, sweetheart”, Lewis whispered before he finally leant back a bit. Valtteri took a deep breath and tried to collect himself but he could just stare at Lewis, lust and happiness and love making his body tremble in Lewis’ arms that were still wrapped around him. And Lewis looked back at him with the same intensity, smiling his private smile. 

When Lewis announced he wanted to go crowd surfing before the press conference Valtteri was close to whimpering again, but this time Lewis wouldn’t be close enough to drown out the sound. He wasn’t sure if he’d survive waiting for Lewis and the press conference and everything else before he could finally get his hands on Lewis. 

But just when they were walking down to the cool-down room again, he got pulled aside. “Just need the loo real quick”, Lewis announced to some officials before he closed the door behind them and kissed Valtteri with scathing intensity. They both knew this wouldn’t take long - they were so worked up they wouldn’t even manage to get out of their race suits - but it didn’t matter. They’d make slow, sensual love tonight when they had time but right now they just needed each other like they needed air to breathe. With a sigh of pleasure, Valtteri turned off his brain and gave in to the sensual assault by the most perfect human being he could ever imagine.~


	20. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was thinking about this for the last few days CONSTANTLY bc the only thing i could come up with were smutty things and i was procrastinating to write that for some reason lol but it just HIT me and i just HAD TO IM SORRY. i hope this makes sense, i tried to make everything as obvious as possible but my brain does weird things sometimes so pls let me know if this is completely weird xD
> 
> **Pairing:** Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen  
>  **Warnings:** uhmmmmm im sorry it’s a (crack-ish) AU :D none apart from that though!  
>  **Prompt:** by anon: Could I ask for a Mini Simi fic with "Wait, don’t pull away… Not yet.” Please? :3

“Agent V, report!” 

“Fucking hell!”, screeched Kimi quietly and tried to cover the radio with a jumper. “Did you put the volume up?! They’re gonna hear us if the HQs keep screaming at us like that!!” 

Seb just shrugged awkwardly, his eyes fixed on a scene on the other side of the street. They were sitting in a parking car, trying to be as stealthy as you could possibly be when you accidentally ended up in front of the privat mansion of a mafia boss when you originally had been looking for a quiet spot to eat lunch with your partner slash boyfriend. 

The makeout session Seb had had in mind for their elongated break was definitely out of the question ever since said mafia boss had appeared barefoot and in a gown to fetch the newspaper from the front step of the villa they had parked across from. 

“This is Agent V, please cease the communication”, Seb grunted into the radio when Kimi didn’t stop to hit him in the shoulder with it since the static noises from under the jumper grew louder. 

“Is Agent R with you? We have a situation in Zone 5. Observations are ordered to be postponed until after resolving the FP1.” The squawking voice from the radio make Kimi roll his eyes. 

“Listen”, Kimi answered as quietly and as insistently as possible while Seb started to take pictures of the mafia boss talking to one of his neighbours. “We spotted a Q3! It needs our immediate attention.”

A noise that sounded way too much like a stifled scream rang out of the radio. “Q3?! You’re observing a Q3 without direct orders?! Are you insane? This is base speaking, move to Zone 5! This is a direct order!” 

Kimi had already opened his mouth to protest but Seb had apparently given up on recording the exchange the mafia boss had with his neighbour. The other man left now anyways, so Kimi just sighed when Seb snatched the radio back and grumbled: “It’s alright, Agents V and R on the move to Zone 5. DRS enabled.” 

HQ hadn’t even answered yet when Seb started the engine, but suddenly Kimi saw a figure behind one of the windows and it looked like they were holding a gun. 

**“Wait, don’t pull away… Not yet.”** Kimi pointed at the window and Seb had his camera back in his hands, taking photos again. 

“If they shoot him, do we intervene?”, Seb whispered, so focused on what was happening over at the mafia bosses house that neither him nor Kimi realised the radio was buzzing again.

The squawking voice was back and full of disapproval. “Agents V and R! DRS has not been enabled for your car! What are you doing! Do we have to command a Multi 2-1?” 

Kimi rolled his eyes and slowly aligned his own gun, just in case the person in the mafia boss’ house would start a shooting. 

“Agent R! Weapon activity has been detected from your KERS! This is not authorized!”

“Leave me alone, I know what I’m doing”, Kimi snarked into the radio, not putting down his weapon. 

It didn’t take long until a commotion started in the house, with the mafia boss and the intruder both inside it that was the obvious outcome for this situation. Seb had his binoculars out and was quietly commenting the scene. “The intruder seems to be acting alone, Ecclestone is just standing there and looking at him. Doesn’t seem like he was prepared for a quarrel. He’s apparently alone in the entire villa, what an idiot. The intruder is walking him at gunpoint through the room and, oh! He just grabbed something from a shelf!” Seb sounded positively excited. “He’ll come out of the second window in a few seconds!” 

Immediately Kimi opened the car door, his KERS gun in place and just when said intruder started to run through the little front yard, a gunshot rang through the silent neighbourhood. 

“Oh fuck!”, Seb yelled, jumping out of the car and pulling out his gun as well. “Status, Kimi!”

“Wasn’t me who shot!”, Kimi shouted back, ducking down behind the now open car door. 

“It was me.” A voice said from behind them. Both Kimi and Seb turned around at once, pointing their guns at the new danger - but it just turned out to be a well-known face. 

“Fernando!” Seb sounded genuinely surprised. “I thought you didn’t work for The Ferrari Agency anymore. You went to The Orange Explosives, right?” 

Kimi just stared at him. He wasn’t sure what to think of this. For his part, he thought they should maybe keep an eye on Ecclestone, the mafia boss… because who knew what he could come up with next. 

Fernando shrugged. “Your information is outdated. Ecclestone resigned as the leader of his mob, there’s another guy now. An entire group called Liberty M to be precise.” 

He holstered his own gun and started to walk over to the other side of the street with Seb and Kimi following him slowly. “It’s not that we have to protect him but this person wanted to steal relevant information about Operation Halo.” 

Seb and Kimi exchanged a gaze. Operation Halo was generally laughed upon and they hadn’t realised it was of any importance. Ferrari hadn't been bothered by it at all, contrary to other agencys. 

Fernando rolled his eyes. “What does The Ferrari Agency even do these days?! It needs to take place as planned.” Lowering his voice, he added: “We have worked too hard on its details to just let the information about it go public.” 

Seb shook his head. “I don’t understand.” 

“We ignored direct orders for this!”, Kimi complained grumpily when Fernando just shrugged. He seemed to have full control over the situation while Seb and Kimi were just very confused. “You two concentrate on whatever other ops you're on at the moment. Go check out what happend in Zone 5, I think there was a conflict between the younger members of the streetgang with the bull as a sign.” 

“But-”, Seb started to object, when Kimi suddenly pulled on his arm. “Leave him be.” He threw a dirty look at Fernando who was now crouching down next to the body of the intruder. “At least we have a shot at the Best Agent Championship instead of doing the dirty work.”~


	21. Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button  
>  **Warnings:** smut, spanish dirty talk  
>  **Prompt:** by the wonderful @alosainz: “i know this is a bad time, but i think i love you.”

Fernando was breathing heavily where he was leaning against the inside of Jenson’s hotel room door with his back. He was holding onto the door handle with one hand and had his second one in Jense’ hair even though he was making an effort not to pull him any closer. 

Jense was looking up at him and Fernando had to close his eyes for a second; but the imagine of Jense’ blue eyes looking up at him and his mouth so tightly around Fernando’s dick was still in his head. 

“Fuck”, Nando panted, “fuck, you’re so beautiful, cariño. Quiero que me cojas!” 

Jense tried to pin Nando’s hips against the door when he moved his hips forward and thrusted deeper into Jense’ mouth. Jense growled, which made Nando gasp and sucked him down, slowly tracing the vein on the underside of Nando’s dick with his tongue. “Por favor, Jense, mi vida, hazme el amor!” 

Jense shuddered and he felt his own cock dripping with pre-cum just from hearing Nando dirty talk to him in Spanish. 

“What was that”, he asked huskily when he pulled off of Nando’s dick for a second, kissing down to his balls and sucking them into his mouth instead. 

“Fuck me, por favor”, Nando repeated. “Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche y damelo duro!” 

With a grin, Jense kissed Nando’s thighs. “Go over to the bed then, I’ll fetch the lube.” 

Nando managed to get his pants off without stumbling over them, losing his half ripped open shirt on the way to the bed as well where Jense joined him. 

With Fernando under him, his legs spread and his dick hard and as red as the blush on his cheeks, Jense had to bite his lip. He looked delicious and the look he gave Jense out of half-closed, hooded eyes when he slowly started to fuck him with a lube-coated finger made his heart beat twice as fast. 

“¡Date prisa! Come on!” Nando was moving his hips against Jense’ hand, basically fucking himself on Jense’ fingers when he had stopped his movement in favour of staring at Fernando. As quick as possible while still making sure that he wouldn’t hurt Nando, Jense continued to prepare him. 

“Oh, dios mío!”, Nando moaned when Jense finally deemed him prepared enough, being able to move three fingers inside of him easily. “Por favor, fuck me now, Jenson!” 

Nando’s accent when he was saying his full name made Jense’ knees weak. He tried to maintain his composure and slowly entered Nando, kissing him when Nando grabbed his neck to pull him closer. 

“Oh fuck I l-”, Jense gasped, biting his lip just in time to stop the sentence he was just about to moan into Nando’s neck. Nando didn’t seem to realise what had happened since he was just trying to get Jense to move against him properly. “As lo que quieras, come on!” 

Jense pulled out a pit just to thrust in roughly, over and over until Nando couldn’t even kiss Jense anymore, he was just panting and begging and- Jense suddenly stopped. 

“Jense? Mi alma, what is it?”, Nando started to asked a little bewildered, trying to suppress a whimper at the lacking stimulation. 

“ **I know this is a bad time** ”, Jense said, out of breath, balls deep inside his boyfriend of only a few weeks and with his heart somersaulting inside his chest, “ **but I think I love you.** ” 

He could literally feel Nando holding his breath, with their bodies slotted together as closely as physically possible and all. 

“I love you too”, Nando whispered, looking at Jense so openly and vulnerable that Jense just had to kiss him; kiss his beautifully swollen red lips and kiss him again and pepper little kisses all over his face. 

“Te amo”, Jense repeated when Nando still had that look of surprise on his face. “Te amo so much.” 

Nando laughed and the vibrations went all the way to Jense’ dick when Nando’s muscles constricted around him with the movement. “Oh, mi alma, te amo so much as well!” 

Wrapping his arms around Jense’ shoulders, they passionately kissed and Jense started to fuck into Nando again, making him moan the beautiful three words they had just confessed to each other out loud.~


	22. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
>  **Warnings:** contains explicit language  
>  **Prompt:** by @katiazamolodchikova: “tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

Lewis was biting his lip, trying to focus on what Toto was talking about. It was an important meeting, he was meant to listen, he was sure it was very relevant. But there was a very beautiful blonde in the conference room as well, how was he supposed to focus on anything apart from those goddamn pink lips when he knew how good they looked wrapped around his cock? 

Considering if trying to play footsie with Nico was worth the risk of ending up kicking his physio in the shins (again), Lewis cursed Toto’s foresight to make a ‘No drivers sitting next to each other’ rule. It even sounded like so professional and… neutral and not like it only existed to stop Lewis from snogging his boyfriend in a Very Important Meeting (again).

When he was finally able to tear his gaze away from Nico’s face, he suddenly realised that Nico was staring at his phone. As quick as only the reactions of a very talented formula 1 driver could be, he grabbed his phone and startled Niki Lauda with his sudden movement. Mumbling a quiet “sorry” in the grumbling Austrian’s direction, he opened his messenger. 

>> u bored britney?

Nico’s phone vibrated in his hands and Lewis had to suppress a chuckle when Nico nearly dropped it. Lewis would bet all of his championship points that Nico had been playing Candycrush again. 

<< no!!!! im listening to the things toto is saying as u should too ANNOYING PRICK

Lewis grinned; and after a quick glance in Toto’s direction to make sure that he hadn’t found out yet what they were up to, he answered, knowing exactly what would rile Nico up.

>> i wish ud give my prick more attention than toto…. 

<< Oh come on, Lewis, don’t pout please. It’s just a meeting! I promise to give your dick loads of attention later ;)

It hadn’t taken long for Nico to message back, even though there was even proper spelling. Lewis was impressed. 

>> promise me a nice fuck in the break room afterwards?

<< you know as much as I do that I’m unable to say no to an offer like that, sweetheart. thats exactly what i had in mind

>> **tell me what you’re going to do to me.**

It took Nico a bit longer to answer this time and just when Lewis got worried that sexting when they were sitting right under Toto’s nose was maybe crossing a line, Lewis got a new message. 

<< Im gonna kiss you as soon as the door closes behind us bc thats what im thinking abt rn kissing u and ur beautiful lips and giving you a little hickey just over the edge of your shirt. and when ur out of breath and making these little noises i love so much im gonna sit down on the couch and pull you on my lap, making you grind against me

Lewis started to bite his lip again; this time not in an desperate attempt to focus but in an even more desperate attempt not to get up and pull Nico out of the rom immediately. With flying fingers, he typed out his reply. 

>> fuck nico. im gonna get you so hard for me, gonna whisper into your ear how much i love you and your dick, giving you a proper lapdance

He could see the intake of breath that shuddered through Nico’s body when he was reading the reply. A little blush was blooming on his cheeks while he was answering and Lewis wished he could look at Nico and at his phone screen at the same time so he would neither miss the new message nor a second of … just looking at Nico. 

<< i dont have any lube with me so youll either have to let me rim you or we could both just open our jeans, you still moving against me. id jerk us off so good

Slowly adjusting his now hard dick, Lewis crossed his legs so nobody would see it. 

>> i would kill for your hand on my dick right now, im so hard for you baby

<< same… this is all ur fault lewis, bc you’re an impatient little slut. maybe i should spank you?

The little whimper Lewis made when he read Nico’s reply was completely unintentional, but it was tough luck that the meeting room was small enough that everyone heard it. 

“Are you alright, Lewis?”, Toto asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Nico had to hide his smile behind his hand. 

Lewis cleared his throat. “Uhm, yeah, yes, I am, uh. Okay.” Toto frowned and looked suspiciously from Lewis to Nico - as if everything Lewis did involved Nico! (Spoiler alert: It did.) - before he continued his presentation. At this point Lewis wasn’t even able to tell if he was talking about tyres or the food in the cantine. To make things worse, there was another message from Nico waiting for him.

<< you’d make more of exactly that noise, only interrupted by the slap of my hand on your ass

Lewis closed his eyes for a second. “I’m sorry I think I’m not feeling good”, he blurted out, jumping off his chair and - after a dirty look in Nico’s direction - he was out of the door. 

“Well”, Nico said while standing up and effectively hiding his hard-on behind a few papers when Toto just stared taken aback at the spot where Lewis had been a second ago. “I guess it would be better if I look for him. He might need a punishment for just running out of an important meeting.”~


	23. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel  
>  **Warnings:** smut; also light bdsm   
> **Prompt:** for @katiazamolodchikova: “you’re such a good boy.”

Seb was restrained against the headbord of the bed, a blindfold over his eyes and lube dripping out of his ass. He looked like an especially delicious painting to Kimi, who was currently hovering over Seb’s angrily red cock since Seb could feel his breath on his lower belly and on his spit-slick cock. Kimi was breathing heavily from the exertion of fucking Seb into the mattress and teasing him to the edge of orgasm twice already.

“So pretty”, Kimi commented huskily and run a finger over Seb’s torso where he had left a series of lovebites earlier. “And all mine.” 

Nodding, Seb didn’t dare to answer since Kimi had already threatened to go get the ball gag if he didn’t shut up. He was allowed to make sounds, but not to speak and it was so freeing to give over all the responsibility. He trusted Kimi, he knew that he was in good hands, he himself wanted to be good. 

“If I untie you, are you going to ride my dick? You’re allowed to answer.” 

Seb nodded again, confirming his decision with a “Yes, Kimi.”; he tried not to raise his hips into the velvety feeling of Kimi’s cock dragging over his stomach when he crawled over him. A little noise escaped his lips when Kimi kissed his jaw while he loosed the knots around his wrists and it motivated Kimi into kissing him properly, sliding their tongues together until the kiss turned sloppy and Seb let him lick into his mouth. 

He moaned when Kimi still managed to untie him simultaneously, his hands flinching back from Kimi’s body where he hand wanted to touch him out of habit. 

“No touching”, Kimi chastened him immediately and Seb could hear the grin in his voice. Kimi loved it when Seb did what he wanted but Seb secretly suspected that he enjoyed it even more when Seb didn’t behave for a second. 

“Or do I have to tie your hands together behind your back? So you don’t touch yourself? I want you to come untouched just from riding my dick. Would you like that?” Kimi’s voice was a low hum; the visual sensory depriviation making him even more receptive to it than usual. “Answer me”, Kimi added. 

“Please, yes”, Seb breathed, leaning forwards and hoping that Kimi would kiss him again. But Kimi just turned them around so he was lying on his back and Seb was in his lap before securing Seb’s hands behind his back with the rope. 

“Colour?”, Kimi asked. 

“Green”, Seb answered immediately and without hesitation. 

Upon hearing that, Kimi pulled him forwards and lined his cock up. “Down”, he ordered Seb and groaned when he felt the tight heat surrounding his cock. 

Seb moaned as well when Kimi was finally bottoming out, enjoying every inch of the cock inside him and tensing his inner muscles a little for that extra bit of stimulation. Kimi made a hissing noise and thrusted upwards, his supportive grip on Seb’s hips tight. Seb moved against Kimi, whimpering every time Kimi’s cock brushed over his prostate and wanted to come so badly that he sped up on his own.

“ **You’re such a good boy** , look at you”, Kimi gasped and thightened his grip. Seb would definitely have finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow and the thought made him moan loudly. Kimi’s thrusts grew faster 

in response and more uncoordinated, he was roughly slamming Seb down on his cock and making tiny noises himself. 

“Are you going to come for me?”, he still managed to get out, but Seb could hear how turned on he was. Seb could hear the hitch in Kimi’s breath, the slight tightening of his fingers and the way his thrusts became a little slower but harder. One of them hit his prostate just right and finally Seb came with a shout, tensing around Kimi who kept fucking him through his orgasm, holding him tight when Seb sank forwards against his chest. It took two more thrust before he came as well and Seb wished he could see it, the way Kimi closed his eyes and his lips opened a little before he made that sighing noise that was definitely Seb’s name. He could hear it though and even more important, feel it and then his body tipped forwards into Kimi’s strong arms; the safe embrace catching him. 

Kimi would take care of him.~


	24. Jenson Button/Fernando Alonso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Jenson Button/Fernando Alonso  
>  **Warnings:** a little smutty  
>  **Prompt:** by @katiazamolodchikova “i haven’t seen you in so long, i need you.”

“Nando…”, Jense sighed, half a complaint, half a plea. He was sitting on their bed, leant back comfortably against the headrest and the blanket pulled over him since he was always a bit cold when Nando wasn’t in bed with him. “I miss you…” 

“I know, sweetheart. I miss you too.” Nando’s voice sounded tinny through the speakers of Jense’ phone. “I promise I’ll be back with you as soon as I can.” 

Jense closed his eyes and tried to ignore the static in the background of their call. Even though Nando was abroad, usually their connection wasn’t this bad and the fact that he couldn’t pretend Nando was just next to him made Jense even more cranky. He wanted his husband. “But **I haven’t seen you in so long, I need you** now, Nando!”

The answering soft laugh translated way better through the line. “Well, what do you need me for? Are your feet cold again and you need me as your personal heater?” 

Jense was sure that he could hear the grin in Nando’s voice, the spanish drawl slightly more accentuated than usual. “You know exactly that I’d much rather shag you - that would warm me up as well.” 

Nando made a humming noise as if he was considering something. “Well, tell me what you’d do to me if I were with you right now.” 

A grin spread on Jense’ face; phone sex, yes! He literally had the best husband on the entire planet. Ah, in the entire universe! Slowly sliding one hand over his belly to his dick that started to show interest in the proceedings, he put his thoughts into words: “I’d start with pulling you close because I love the way your body fits against mine. I’d tousle your hair, it feels so soft under my fingers, god, I miss that. I’d kiss you, very slowly because I know how impatient you get when I just lick at your lips a little.” 

Jense traced his fingers over his cock and imagined Nando in his hotel room on the other side of the world doing the same thing. A tiny moan escaped him before he continued: “But it’s been so long, I won’t tease you too long because I need to feel you clenching around my fingers, around my cock… I want to hear the pretty sounds you make when I thrust into you for the first time. I want to feel you trying to catch your breath so you can kiss me, I want to feel you scratching my shoulders because you need me to fuck you harder…” 

Having started a slow rhythm on himself, Jense decided to draw this out. If he couldn’t have the real thing he’d try to make this as good as possible for both of them. 

“Oh, dios mío Jenson!” Nando sounded a little breathless and a very content smile spread over Jense’ face. “Are you touching yourself?”, he asked since there was still a buzzing noise in the line. 

Nando made a non-committal noise. “Mh-hm. I’d much rather have your hand on my cock right now… Or your lips wrapped around it.” 

“I’d give you anything you want”, Jense gasped, using his own pre-cum to smooth out his strokes a bit. Suddenly the buzzing noise in the line stopped and Jense could hear a few muffled curses before Nando picked up the phone again. “Sorry, I’m an idiot, I just dropped you.” 

With a laugh, Jense left his erection alone for the moment. “I love you, Fernando. And I really miss you so fucking much. Not only for the sex.” 

“I know, sweetheart”, answered Fernando quietly. For a few moments they just kept listening to each other’s slightly ragged breaths before Nando tried to pick up their phone sex again. “So, you still hard for me?”, he asked. 

Another husky laugh escaped Jense. “You know very well that I’m always hard for you… but fuck, yes. Tell me what to do.” 

“Get the lube”, Nando instructed. With a little eye roll, Jense leaned over and snatched it from the bed side table. “Get yourself good and wet for me.” 

“Don’t start what you can’t finish”, Jense moaned when he thrusted into his lubed up fist. Nando’s reply was very quiet, for some reason. “I’d never do that.”   
Then the line disconnected. 

Just when Jense started unbelievingly at his phone, the bed room door flew open. 

“Surprise!!” With a big grin, a pretty obvious hard-on and only slightly ruffled from the trip, Nando stepped into the room - and started to giggle when Jenson actually yelped. 

Staring at Nando unbelievingly, Jense still had his erection in his hand. “Oh my god!”, he then exclaimed and in the next second he was jumping off the bed and Nando was running towards him and they were hugging and kissing each other. 

“Oh my god you’re here!” Jense sighed happily when they flopped backwards on the bed, holding Nando close as if he’d never let him go again and breathing in his scent. “I missed you so much. Love you, love you, love you. Best surprise ever.” 

Nando was still grinning, even when he gave Jense another sweet kiss. “I love you too, sweetheart. Now, let’s finish what we started on the phone?”~


	25. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen  
>  **Warnings:** smut + tooth rotting fluff tbh  
>  **Prompt:** by anon: “i want you. do you want me?”

Kimi sighed when Seb kissed his way over his torso. “Love you”, Seb mumbled between the kisses, nipping a little hickey next to Kimi’s happy trail. 

“Would love you more if you’d stop teasing me”, Kimi breathed. His cock was straining against his boxers, since they were the last piece of clothing either of them was still wearing Kimi was really glad to have them gone when Seb pulled them off - finally he could feel Seb’s body against his and he shuddered slightly when he felt how wet Seb’s hole was against his throbbing dick. 

“ **I want you** ”, Seb gasped, lining Kimi’s dick up but not yet sinking down on it. “ **Do you want me?** ” 

“Of course! Come on, ride me.” Kimi grabbed Seb’s hips pulling him down and moaning when Seb sat on top of him. “I said, ride me, not sit there like I am your throne.” 

Seb giggled and leaned forwards, propping himself up on his forearms and slowly starting to move his pelvis in a rocking motion. “You feel so good”, he groaned. “I fucking love your dick, Kimi. It’s beautiful and perfect, just like you.” 

Tracing the blush on Kimi’s cheeks with his thumb, Seb leaned down to kiss Kimi before he could come up with an answer. At least a verbal one, since he started to counteract Seb’s movement with slight thrust, making the angle ever better for Seb and penetrating him deeper. 

When they finally parted from their kiss, Kimi looked up, carefully smoothing out a curl that was sticking to Seb’s forehead before he grabbed his hips again, hoping he’d leave marks there. “I could stay like this forever.”

“I know”, Seb gave back and they shared a private smile. It wasn’t often that they had calm, sweet vanilla sex like this, unhurried and after nearly an entire hour of foreplay. Without teasing each other too much, just wanting to feel and pleasure the other as much as possible. Secretly, Seb thought, those were his favourites. He loved the quickies in driver rooms, the rough sex after a race. The lazy morning sex where Kimi held him down or whatever kinky stuff they came up with for an evening. He loved it when they had sex while watching a movie or on the kitchen table. He loved Kimi. 

But like this, open and vulnerable and soft, Seb’s heart clenched with overflowing love. “I love you so much”, he whispered. 

“Love you too.” Kimi panted slightly and pulled Seb closer before he turned them around in one swift movement, without slipping out. Everytime Kimi did that Seb was fascinated and felt a spike of arousal wash over his body, and this time was no exception. 

“Fuck me properly then?”, he moaned when he had crossed his legs over the small of Kimi’s back. “Thought this was meant to be slow and romantic”, Kimi answered, leaning down for another languid, sloppy kiss. 

“Can’t it be slow, romantic and hard?” Seb grinned at Kimi, his desire to feel him slamming into his body nearly overwhelming. 

“You’ll be the death of me”, Kimi retorted and while holding the eye contact, he started to thrust in a hard rhythm into Seb. 

Trying to find somewhere to hold on, Seb scratched over Kimi’s back, the resulting moan made him clench down slightly on Kimi’s cock. “Fuck!”, Kimi moaned and came with a grunt before jerking Seb off. It didn’t take long until Seb shouted Kimi’s name and came all over their bellies, Kimi still inside him even though his dick was slowly softening and their sweaty bodies pressed together as closely as possible. 

“God”, Seb sighed, trying to catch his breath. “Have I mentioned today already that I love you?”~


	26. Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas  
>  **Warnings:** None, just fluff :)

Valtteri heard a loud, thumping sound and closed his eyes as if he were in pain. So very slowly he moved towards the source - the bedroom - and looked around the corner, careful not to go into the room. 

“You are a fucking menace”, Lewis said. “I hate you. You’re a beast. No! Give that back! That’s my favourite jumper give it - ahhhh!” 

Suppressing a snort, Valtteri contemplated if he should help his boyfriend. 

“Look at my arm! There’s blood! You drew actual blood, you monster!” Lewis’ voice started to reach a hysterical note and he took the pillow that was lying next to him and shoved it into his attacker’s face. 

Valtteri decided that this was too entertaining to interrupt just yet. 

“You are a horrible fat cat and not worthy of Val’s love, just so you know”, Lewis cursed, holding the cushion like a shield between him and Turbo, who had apparently decided that Lewis’ soft cashmere jumper was his new favourite sleeping spot. 

Turbo meowed. 

“Meow all you want, you little bastard, this is mine! Give my jumper back. Now.” Lewis tried to poke Turbo’s belly again, only to be rewarded with another round of hissing sounds and paws battling his hand away. 

That was when Valtteri finally cleared his throat and walked into the room. “What’s going on?”, he asked in his best authorative voice. 

Cat and driver both froze, slowly turning their heads in Valtteri’s direction, their hands (erm, and paws) still tugging on the fabric of the jumper. It only took a second and Turbo smoothed his fur, tucked his tail under his body and retracted his claws, curling up into a little ball and made a soft mewling sound. Lewis started to scratch Turbo’s ears, smiled his most angelic smile and tried to look as innocent as possible. “Hi, Val!”

Valtteri had tried to look stern but couldn’t hold his laughter back when he took in the now perfectly peaceful scene in front of him.~


	27. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
>  **Warning:** nothing, just fluff  
>  **Prompt:** anon on tumblr wanted teenage!brocedes and their first kiss :)  
>  ~~(also check out my fic "this is our fate i'm yours" which is about the same thing, just with a different scenario hehe)~~

Lewis rolled his eyes. “Well, no”, he said with more confidence than he felt, “I’ve never kissed someone before. Don’t act as if you have, Nico.” 

Nico just grinned at him. “See, that’s what I’m telling you. Do you want to embarress yourself then, should you ever manage to hold onto a girl for long enough to smooch her?” 

“Excuse me?!” Lewis looked honestly offended and Nico patted his shoulder. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Just saying, though, you won’t be prepared for the big moment.” 

“Well”, Lewis replied a little hesistantly. “What do you suggest then? That I start making out with an apple or my hand?” 

Nico shook his head vehemently. “No, who gave you that idea?! It’s like driving, you have to practise it.” 

Apparently Lewis still didn’t understand what Nico was trying to tell him because he shrugged in a helpless gesture. 

“We can practise.” Nico smiled now and there was a blush of red high in his cheeks. Lewis blinked a few times to make sure he had heard correctly. “What?”  
“It’s the easiest solution, right? We’re best friends... and it won’t be that different from kissing a girl.” 

Lewis felt his heart fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird in flight when he looked at Nico’s excited expression. He wouldn’t turn him down, not when the opportunity presented itself so nicely. “Uhm... okay? Sure.” 

When Nico made a step forward, Lewis almost closed his eyes before he inhaled sharply. “Now?”, he asked uncertainly, his earlier coolness gone entirely.  
“Why not?”, Nico gave back and now that he was closer Lewis could see that he kept licking his lips as if he was nervous as well. 

Not able to form more words, Lewis just nodded and put his hand on Nico’s lapel, slowly pulling him in. They looked at each other, both of them trying to wait for the other to close their eyes first and they were so focused on their little staring duel that they startled when their mouths touched for the first time. 

Nico took another breath in and then swooped forward in a fluent motion, holding Lewis’ face in his hands and kissing him properly. At first they pressed their lips against each other, but when Lewis’ hands slid over Nico’s chest they moved in sync, pulling each other even closer and opening their mouths. 

Their entire bodies were touching and Lewis felt a tingeling sensation all over. He shuddered when Nico’s tongue slipped into his mouth and he heard a moan. Lewis only realised that he had made the noise when Nico pulled back a little and smiled at him with a soft smile that made Lewis’ heart hurt a little. 

“Good practise”, Lewis said, his voice hoarse and his fingers shaking where they were still resting against Nico’s chest before he curled them into fists and dropped them to his sides. “We should repeat that sometimes,” Nico said timidly and looked at Lewis from under his lashes. 

For a moment neither of them moved.

“God, I hate you”, Lewis suddenly blurted before he pushed his fingers into Nico’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss.~


	28. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen  
>  **Warnings:** none, just fluff :) (it got a little crack-y whoops XD)  
>  **Prompt:** For CustardCreamies: Can I request some Simi fluff please? Maybe where Sebastian keeps losing his favourite jumper (the one he wore at the FIA gala) and he finds out Kimi has been taking it? :3

Sebastian frowned, confused over the sudden appearance of a ceratain piece of clothing. It was his favourite jumper, a black one, knitted out of the softest wool that had ever touched his skin. He loved it. And it had been gone for a week. 

Now it was back. Innocently lying on his sofa as if Seb hadn’t spent at least two hours digging through his closet and running through the house in a desperate search of this exact jumper. 

“Hrmpf?”, said Seb to the jumper and stared accusingly at it. 

While the jumper didn’t reply Kimi suddenly wandered into their sitting room from the other side of the house. He looked from Seb to the jumper and back. “You know,” he then said, the corners of his mouth turning downwards into a little pout, “you’re always going on how I shouldn’t leave my clothes lying around and then you spread yours on the sofa?” 

Surprised, Seb raised his eyebrows in confusion. “I didn’t - what? - I didn’t even wear this for days!”

Kimi made a self-satisfied noise and a gesture at the piece of clothing before dropping down on the sofa next to it. “Well, probably because you left it here.” He took the jumper and gave it a good sniff before he grinned at Seb. “See, it smells. Put it in the laundry and wash it and then wear it again.” 

Out of reflex Seb caught the jumper when Kimi threw it in his direction, but he narrowed his eyes. “What a surprise that you’re so invested in my laundry”, he said with a suspicious undertone. “Usually you’d rather have a coffee with fivve journalists than do the laundry.”

Kimi smiled his best angelic smile. “That is not true. And what’s yours is mine and all, right? So your laundry as well.” 

Not leaving Kimi out of his sight for a second, Seb lifted the jumper to his face and took a sniff. “Aha”, he mumbled into the fabric before pulling it away and pointing a finger at Kimi. “You stole it! It smells like you!” 

Kimi didn’t even have a chance to escape before Seb (and the jumper) tackled him deeper into the cushions of the couch. “That’s my only good jumper, you thieving magpie!”

Seb tried to look as stern as possible, but a giggle was already rising in his throat. Kimi threaded his fingers into Seb’s hair and tugged him closer until he could kiss the sensitive skin of his throat. “But it’s also the only one that smells like your fancy perfume,” he whispered and Seb melted into the fluttering feeling of Kimi’s lips.~


	29. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg   
> **Warnings:** none, just fluff! :) (also this got a little away from me? XD I dunno what this is lol but I hope it’s cute!)  
>  **Prompt:** @thunder-f1: teenaged brocedes going skiing and getting stuck in a lift

Lewis almost hit a woman in the face when he turned around, his skiis tucked over his shoulder and the ends drawing a circle in the air and making the poor woman jump back. 

“Lewis!”, Nico yelled and tugged at his arm. “Put your goddamn skiis down! You’ll behead someone!!” 

“But,” Lewis objected with a confused frown, “don’t the ski jumpers carry their skiis like that as well?” 

Nico rolled his eyes and motioned for Lewis to slip into his skiis and to fasten them properly around his shoes. “You are not a ski jumper, though, are you?” 

“Well excuse me for not knowing how to do this,” Lewis complained. “You know very well that I’ve never been skiing before!” 

Nico patted Lewis’ shoulder under the thick anorac he was wearing and grinned at his boyfriend. “Yes, you’re such a pitiful creature, there is truly no excitement in your life at all. Driving in circles day for day is horribly lame in comparision to sliding down a mountain.” 

Lewis made a huffing noise and slowly skied over to the lift, ignoring Nico’s snickering noises. “Can we now please go up there or are you going to make fun of me all day long?” 

They both waited for the next free chair at the lift, Nico slang his arm over Lewis’ shoulders. “Aw, baby, it’s my job to make fun of you. Nobody else is going to laugh at you when you fall flat on your arse as soon as we’re up on the mountain!” Nico made a wide gesture with his hand as if he was talking to an audience. Lewis just rammed his elbow into his side - hopefully hard enough that Nico felt it through all the layers they were wearing - and then scrambled to sit down on the approaching chair with Nico right next to him. 

“Sometimes I really hate you, you asshole.” Lewis tightly held onto the banister in front of them and carefully looked down, but he still managed to throw a murder gaze over to Nico who was still smiling like he was having the time of his life. The asshole. 

Continuing to pout for the next few minutes even though he was holding Nico’s hand, Lewis looked down at the ski run. The people skiing there were tiny from so far above and Lewis felt the familiar rush of adrenaline in his body. He was about to enjoy the feeling when the lift suddenly stopped.

They were in the middle of the ropeway so there was no way for them to get down and the open two-seat chair didn’t have much space for them to turn around to check on the other chairs. 

“What’s happening?”, Lewis asked, a tiny note of panic in his voice and he grabbed the banister tighter with one hand, his left one wrapping around Nico’s until Nico could feel the press of his fingers trough their gloves. 

“Probably just a malfunction, happens all the time”, Nico reassured him. “Nothing to worry about.” 

They both looked down and at the people in the chair in front of them who seemed to try to see what was happening as well. “I don’t want to freeze up here!” Lewis scrambled to pull his helmet a little further into his forehead. “What if I never get to ski down the big slope bc we’ll die up here?” 

Nico just snorted. “Stop being a drama queen!” He turned as much as possible so he could look properly at Lewis. “I didn’t know you’re afraid of heights.” 

“I’m not!”, Lewis immediately objected and looked down again. “I just don’t like dangeling on a thin metal rope above a mountain.” 

Nico, who was actually a little afraid of heights himself and had avoided to look down as much as possible, started to pull the glove off his right hand. “What are you doing?”, Lewis asked in an alarmed voice. 

“Touching you”, Nico replied and raised his now bare hand, caressing Lewis’ cheek. Lewis stopped his fretting and looked at Nico with big eyes. “Oh”, he whispered, when Nico trailed his fingers over his jaw until he could grab his chin and pull him in for a soft kiss. 

When Nico pulled back, Lewis still had his eyes closed and a soft smile was on his face. “I was planning on doing that before I let you ski down the mountain as a little motivation but I guess it’ll work now as well.” 

Lewis opened his eyes. “You’ll always be there for me”, he said in an amazed voice. It was the realisation of a fact and not a question. Nodding, Nico curled his fingers around Lewis’ gloved hand again. “I’d climb this entire stupid mountain by foot just for you.”~


	30. Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas + Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas  
>  **Warnings:** Unrequited love  & sadness, angst  
>  **Prompt:** anon on tumblr: a drabble about nico realising lewis truly has moved on with valtteri please?

Nico realised he was being creepy but he couldn’t help himself: He had frozen when he was about to walk through the Mercedes lobby and now he was standing here, hiding behind a fake plant like a loser and stalking his ex-boyfriend. 

Lewis and Valtteri were standing there, talking to each other. Nico couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could hear Lewis’ laugh. A happy, honest laugh that made his eyes crinkle and that you’d feel vibrating though his chest if you’d rest your head on it. Nico would never rest his head on Lewis’ chest again. 

Apparently that was Valtteri’s job now. 

Nico had known that they were an item but he hadn’t really believed it until now. Seeing how Valtteri moved closer, right into Lewis’ space without hesitation or without Lewis flinching away felt like Nico’s heart got ripped apart. A firece feeling of possessiveness settled inside of him, making him tremble in jealousy and restraint.   
Valtteri touched Lewis’ cheek as if it was normal and then he took Lewis’ hand and pressed a kiss to it. Nico felt like he was going to be sick. So they were still in the honeymoon phase, okay then. Lewis giggled and even though he was too far away, Nico could imagine the tiny blush that would settle in his cheeks. The way he’d grin now, self-confident and with all his attention focused on Valtteri. Like Valtteri was the only thing in the world that counted. 

Only that not too long ago it had been Nico on the receiving end of these looks. 

Nico made a hiccuping noise and took a step back, but Valtteri was leaving anyway. Trying to remember what he had wanted in the Mercedes hospitality in the first place, he stepped out of his hiding spot. 

He looked up again and met Lewis’ gaze. He had a challenging look on his face and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Lewis smirked and left. Nico exhaled a long breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding and tried to stop his heart from breaking all over again.~


	31. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
>  **Warnings:** fluff, food poisoning (lmao)  
>  **Prompt:** my darling @loudnoter wanted brocedes comfort cuddles

Lewis groaned and pulled the duvet over his head. “I’m going to die. Nico, I love you, never forget that.” 

Nico came into the room, balancing a bowl and a cup in his hands. “Baby, you’re not going to die. Stop hiding before you suffocate yourself.” He put the tea cup down on the night table and carefully put the spoon he’d been carrying into the bowl, stirring the soup a little and blowing at it to cool it down. 

“Maybe I want to suffocate myself. Sweet Death please take me,” Lewis wailed, but he poked his head out of the blanket fort he’d wrapped himself into. “Is that food? I’ll just throw up again Nico…” He wrinkled his nose and wanted to pull the duvet over his head again but Nico grabbed it. 

“It’s just soup, you only have to eat a few spoonfuls, okay? I know your stomach is upset but not eating anything will just irritate it further, trust me.” Nico stirred the soup one last time and then held the spoon up like he was about to feed a toddler. 

“I can eat on my own”, Lewis complained, but he opened his mouth and obediently swallowed the soup. “Mpf”, he made and pulled a face. “What is that?!” 

Nico guiltily blew a kiss at Lewis. “I mixed some of that Vitamin B12 stuff into the soup, it didn’t taste too bad with the cooked carrots so I thought it might help.” 

“Oh god”, Lewis moaned but he ate another tiny spoonful. “My own husband is trying to kill me off for good.” 

Nico rolled his eyes and kept feeding Lewis. “You’re so lucky I love you.” Lewis soon enough refused to eat more, though and Nico put the bowl away, advising him to slowly drink the tea while he was gone. 

Lewis obviously didn’t care for the tea and rather went back to hide under the covers, so Nico slipped under them as well. “Didn’t I tell you to drink the tea?”, Nico asked, wrapping an arm around Lewis and tucking the duvet around him (instead of over his head). 

“I don’t like the taste”, Lewis complained, closing his eyes and snuggling into Nico’s embrace. “Plus I think your hugs heal me way better anyways.” 

Nico snorted, but he pressed a kiss to Lewis’ forehead and softly massaged his neck. “Well, I do try my very best.” 

“Hmmmm”, Lewis made sleepily, throwing his arm over Nico’s waist until he was completely pressed up against his husband. “Love you”, Lewis mumbled and fell back asleep with Nico watching over him.~


	32. Max Verstappen/Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Max Verstappen/Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo  
>  **Warnings:** Explicit. Filth. PWP. Daddy Kink. BDSM elements.   
> **Prompt:** @lewishamilt0n, @feel-the-force, @ohricciardo and @rararaenbow wanted NSFW threesome filth with daddy kink

Lewis narrowed his eyes when Max picked up his key card from the floor. “Oops”, he said, “I’m so clumsy sometimes!”

Not even bothering to look anywhere but at Max’ ass, Lewis growled. “Open the door, Max.”

With a shark-like grin thrown over his shoulder, Max opened the door to his hotel room.

“Well, get in then”, he said. “If we hurry I can have you for myself for an entire make out session.”

Lewis snorted, but he got in and went straight to the couch, flopping down and leaving it to Max to go grab them some beer.

Just when Max had positioned himself comfortably on top of Lewis so he could kiss him and still have full-body contact to him, Dan suddenly came out of the bathroom. He was just wearing a towel on his head and one wrapped around his hips that was already riding dangerously low on his hip bones.

“Hello, boys, are you having fun without me?”, he asked with a chuckle.

Max made a muffled noise into Lewis’ mouth, but Lewis cut his response short, grabbing Max’ short hair and keeping him in place so he could continue to lick and bite into his mouth.

Only when Lewis let him come up for air, lips swollen and red, Dan could give first Max a kiss and then Lewis. Lewis managed to drag the kiss on long enough that the towel on Dan’s head started to slide off and Max carefully helped to get it off and threw it into a corner of the room. Since he was already removing Dan’s towels he also took care of the other one, followed by a low squeak when the cool air hit Dan. He didn’t have much time to complain though, because Max immediately leaned over the edge of the couch and grabbed two handful’s of Dan’s ass, pulling him close enough that he could swallow his half-hard cock down. This time Dan moaned, but since Lewis was still kissing him it the noise was way too quiet for Max taste.

He moved his head slowly, trying to get Dan as wet as possible before he pulled off with a pop. “Can I undress you, too, Lewis?”, Max whispered against Dan’s skin.

Lewis tried to answer, but this time it was Dan holding onto him. Fisting his fingers into Dan’s wet curls, he pulled his hair to get him away for a second.

“Yeah, be a good boy and undress yourself first, though. You’ll get a nice reward for doing all the work, okay, baby?” Lewis left one hand in Dan’s hair and slapped Max’ still clothed ass lightly.

“Yes, daddy”, Max replied with bright eyes and scrambled to get his clothes off.

“So and what am I doing with you, pretty boy? Hm?”

Lewis looked at Dan’s half closed eyes and pulled his hair back again, his fingers getting caught in the knots in his wet hair. Instead of the wincing sound Lewis’ expected Dan moaned.

“Ohhhh.” With a grin, Lewis pulled his hair even more until Dan had to bow his head back, his throat exposed. “Isn’t that a nice sight?”

Max was still busy to get Lewis’ jeans off without tangling himself in them and Dan didn’t reply.

“I said”, Lewis repeated, voice dropping even deeper, “isn’t that a nice sight?”

Prompted to answer by another pull on his hair, Dan whimpered: “Yes, daddy!”

“Great, I’ll go enjoy this in the bedroom then.”

With that he shoved Dan off himself and rewarded Max with a kiss before carrying him to the bedroom. Dan scrambled to follow them, a blush blooming on his cheeks and spreading all the way down his chest.

It didn’t take long for Lewis to position them like he wanted to, Max lying comfortably on the bed and Dan opening him up with his fingers and lots of lube while Lewis stood next to the bed, his fingers in Dan’s hair again and fucking his throat.

“Daddy”, Max whimpered when Dan stopped to move his fingers, concentrating on deepthroating Lewis. “Daddy, please!”

“Is Dan not being a good boy?” Lewis asked, gasping slightly and letting Dan go. Before Dan could do more than draw in a few breaths, Lewis slapped him over the face.

Dan whimpered and looked up at Lewis, his brown eyes almost spilling tears over his face, his lips wet and smeared with Lewis’ precum. Lewis shook his head. “Such a beauty and still a bad boy.”

With the he turned to Max, kissing him and making sure that Dan had stretched him properly before he hoisted his legs up and slowly started to fuck him.

Max immediately closed his eyes and moaned, holding onto Lewis’ bulging arms to keep his balance when Lewis’ thrusts grew faster. “Like this?”, Lewis asked quietly, nibbing a hickey into Max’ neck.

“Yeah, daddy, Lewis, please! Right there!” Max tried to move his body against Lewis in the rhythm of his thrusts, making it easier for Lewis to stimulate his prostate every time he moved.

They were so focused on each other that it took Lewis a moment to realise what Dan was doing. “Did I say you can touch yourself?” Lewis tried to sound as stern and angry as possible, but since he was slightly out of breath his voice lost that edge. Still, Dan immediately dropped his hand with a whimper, a soft “Please!”, spilling over his lips.

“Don’t even think about rubbing yourself against the sheets”, Lewis instructed. “Get over here and make Max feel good.”

Max moaned when he heard that, his body writhing in anticipation of the touch of Dan’s fingers on his dick. Dan tried his best to not get into Lewis’ way but to still make the hand job as good as possible for Max, knowing that Lewis was watching.

“Yeah”, Lewis moaned, “see, I have such good boys. So pretty and all mine.”

Max groaned, biting his lip and looking up at Lewis pleadingly. “Daddy? Please, can I come?”

“Yes baby”, Lewis answered. “Come for daddy. You’ve been such a good boy, come for daddy.”

Dan swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of Max’ cock and Max immediately came all over himself with a long moan of: “Daddy!”

The constricting muscles around him made Lewis lose his rhythm and it didn’t take long for him to follow Max, coming into his still quivering body before he collapsed next to him.

While Max and Lewis both tried to catch their breath again, Dan was sitting next to them on his haunches, his cock still hard and his hands clamped behind his back so he wouldn’t touch himself again. “Daddy?”, he asked when Lewis seemed to have come down from his high.

“What is it, baby?”

“Can… can I make myself come, please?”

Lewis used his elbows to prop himself up a little, squinting at Dan. “No.” He didn’t say more, instead he focused on smearing Max’ come all over his belly.

Dan couldn’t suppress a whimper nor a little movement of his hips when he saw that.

Max snuggled closer to Lewis, his eyes half closed and a smirk on his face. “Daddy? I have an idea.”

An encouraging kiss to his forehead – and a mischievous glance over to Dan – encouraged Max to keep talking.

“Maybe Dan can lick me clean and if he does a good enough job, you’ll reconsider your punishment for him?” Max innocently blinked when Lewis looked down at him.

“That sounds acceptable.” Trying to sound as cool as possible, Lewis motioned for Dan to do so, but Max could tell by the way of Lewis’ spent cock starting to fill up again how excited he truly was for that.~


	33. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo  
>  **Warnings:** Angst with a Happy Ending  
>  **Prompt:** JUST-ANOTHER-DR3AMER on tumblr: can you do it based on when one of them finally leaves the team, and it's just an emotional goodbye. maybe it could end in a proposal, idk?

Max closes his eyes and presses his phone to his chest. “Wow”, he whispers, a little awestruck. He had dreamed, of course… Everyone dreamed about it. But now he was standing here, the fresh new Ferrari driver for next year. His heart was still going a mile per minute and he had to pinch his arm to make sure it was real. 

“Fucking hell, of course I’m that good”, he said out loud to himself. His loony smile betrayed the self-confidence in his words. 

After taking a few deep breaths, he looked at his phone again and called a familiar number. 

“You’re going to WHAT?” 

It would have been comical if Max wasn’t so uncomfortable with the negative surprise on Dan’s face. 

“I… you heard me.” Max crossed his arms defensively. He had hoped his boyfriend would support him but apparently not. 

“But- we won’t be team mates anymore! You’ll… leave me.” Suddenly Dan looked more like a kicked puppy than the Surprised-emoji. 

Max sighed. “You know very well I won’t. I’ll just be over in the next garage. And wearing a better looking race suit.” 

“Excuse me”, Dan now scrunched his nose, “the Ferrari race suits are horrible. Too baggy.” For a moment he just looked at Max before he sighed. “Max?” 

“Yeah?” Max looked up hopefully. Maybe they were alright. Maybe it was just the initial surprise. 

“I didn’t want to do this today to be honest but… Max, I love you. You’re my best friend. You’re the best team mate I ever had. I love falling asleep and waking up next to you and I would follow you everywhere I can. Since… uhm, well since I can’t follow you to Ferrari I’ll have to make sure that this is the only time you’re walking away from me. I won’t let you go again. So… Max, will you marry me?” 

Dan had managed to speed through his speech in one breath, but Max still felt every word reverberating in his chest. It was as if his heart devoted now truly one entire half to Dan. Half, what was he talking. The entire thing belonged to Dan. 

“Of course I will”, Max answered, suddenly blinking rapidly and going in for their first kiss as fiancés to hide the sudden wetness in his eyes.~


	34. Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo  
>  **Warnings:** Explicit, daddy kink, p0rn  
>  **Prompt:** Anon on tumblr: you know what. my brain just went "but what about maxiel + daddy kink" and now im thinking about dan teasing and edging max in bed until max begs his daddy to let him cum......... okay byeeee have a nice night! (also if daddy kink makes you uncomfortable feel free to just delete this ask! ily)

Dan was holding Max’s legs up, almost bending him in half and making sure he couldn’t thrust his hips upwards. This must be the slowest rim job in history because Max felt like he was on fire, pure desire burning through his veins and his cock was so hard it hurt. “Please”, he whimpered and writhed under another tongue stroke on the rim of his hole. 

Slowing down even more every time Max wriggled and coming up with a new fun way to tease Max, Dan pulled back and breathed out hotly so the air caressed the sensitive wet skin of Max’ ass. 

He could hear Max’ breath hitch in his throat and added the featherlight touch of his fingers on the underside of Max’ cockhead. “I.. can’t”, Max moaned and Dan knew that if his wrist weren’t bound tightly together he’d be ripping the sheets apart at this point. With a smile, Dan bit the inside of Max’ thigh, knowing Max would feel his grin against his soft skin before he sucked at the base of Max’ cock. 

Suddenly, Max gasped: “Please, daddy, please make me come, I need it so bad.”

Dan had to bite on his bottom lip for a second to regain control over himself. A hot flash of desire hat shot through his body upon Max’ words and he managed to stop himself from pounding Max immediately into the mattress by scraping his teeth softly over Max’ balls before kissing the spot to make up for it. “What did you just say, babe?” 

“Daddy… let me come, fuck me, please! Please daddy, I was so good for you.” Max’ face was flushed a blotchy red and Dan had never seen a sexier thing in his entire life. “You were quite good”, Dan admitted, leaning up to Max so he could kiss him. “Maybe Daddy should reward you. You deserve it.” 

Nodding with a few quick breaths, Max blinked a few times to open his eyes properly. There were tears forming in the outer corner of his eyes and Dan took the time to kiss them away before he finally, finally adjusted his erection so he could slide into Max. 

Bottoming out and starting to fuck into Max’ pliant body immediately, Dan kissed and sucked on Max’ lips before whispering against them: “Daddy is gonna make you come so hard, I have you, babe, Daddy is here for you.” Max’ answering whimper almost got lost in the slapping sounds of their bodies when Dan took to fulfill that promise.~


	35. Nico Rosberg/Jenson Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Nico Rosberg/Jenson Button  
>  **Warnings:** none, just fluff!  
>  **Prompt:** theianitor: a slice of princess cake (nicor/jenson, if that's an okay ship with you?) for the word "charming" please? :)
> 
> A/N: sorry that I'm posting so much today, I just found so many fics on my tumblr that I never transferred to ao3 oops XD Will still go nuts over every single comment my loves!! <33

“Hey, Jense?” Nico poked his head into the bathroom where Jenson was currently shaving. Or rather trying not to cut his head off, now that Nico startled him. 

“What’s up, Princess Sexyass?”, Jense asked and looked at his boyfriend through the mirror. “I just wanted to - what did you just call me?” Nico frowned and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but Jenson just rolled his eyes with a grin. “Oh come on, don’t act as if you haven’t heard that one before.” 

“Well, I can’t keep track of all the nicknames you’re throwing at me”, Nico sniffed and came into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub to pout and to enjoy Jenson’s naked backside while he went back to shaving. 

Jenson made a giggling sound and mumbled without moving his mouth too much: “Awww, but at least I only call you by the charming ones!” 

“Do I even want to know what the not-so-charming ones are?!”

Throwing the razor into the sink and giving up on his half-shaven, half-creamed up face, Jenson turned around and grinned at Nico before blowing him a kiss. “I don’t know, do you, potat-hoe?” 

Nico closed his eyes and tried not to smile, but a little chuckle escaped him nonetheless. He stood up and grabbed the razor with one hand and Jense’ chin with the other. “That doesn’t even make sense. I’m not a potato.” 

Jenson tried to shrug, but finally stood still when Nico started to shave his other side. “No, you’re definitely not a potato”, Jenson finally replied when he was out of danger of getting a cut and Nico wiped the remaining shaving cream away. “While you’re definitely edible, you’re also a lot sweeter…”~


	36. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
>  **Warning:** Mature  
>  **Prompt:** softbottas: brocedes, like jesus christ imagine them and "you think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want!?" im dead bye

“You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?!” Nico shoved Lewis back and crossed his arms angrily. 

“Well, you didn’t mind what I did with my mouth yesterday…”, Lewis replied with a smirk and came back closer to Nico until they were standing chest to chest again. “Oh shut up”, Nico hissed. “This is not about that. This is about you and your stupid mind games!” 

“So, what, should I just not answer when journalists ask me?” Raising his eyebrows, Lewis still smirked right into Nico’s face. 

“No, you asshat, but maybe stop trying to rile me up with every single fucking word that comes over your stupid lips!” Nico clenched his fists to stop himself from shoving Lewis again. 

Now Lewis’ smirk transformed into a condescending smile and his voice was honey-sweet when he replied: “Nico, there’s no need for vulgarities…” 

“Oh fuck you, you-” 

Nico never said what exactly Lewis was because he grabbed Lewis by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, dominating it entirely and not letting him go until Lewis was seeing stars. “Woah”, Lewis gasped and tried to catch his breathe when Nico finally pulled back. “Shut up, there are better things your mouth can do as you so elaborately stated”, Nico replied full of sarcasm and pushed Lewis roughly up against the next wall, his knee sliding easily between Lewis’ legs. 

This time Lewis didn’t reply, he just stared at Nico with blown pupils and a red-kissed mouth, ripping Nico’s button down open and waiting for Nico to follow through on his promise.~


	37. Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: anon on tumblr wanted valewis for the word "cat"

“VALTTERI, YOUR CAT IS TRYING TO EAT MY BULLDOGS!”, Lewis yelled through the small Finnish cabin they were currently residing in - and his sudden screaming didn’t phase the three animals at all with Turbo trying to chase Roscoe through the room and simultaneously hissing at Coco every time she got too close to Turbo’s favourite cushion, Turbo’s favourite corner, Turbo’s favourite human (Valtteri), Turbo’s favourite other human (Lewis), Turbo’s favourite food (all the food), Turbo’s favourite window or Turbo’s favourite dog bed (the big one that was supposed to be for two dogs). 

“I’m pretty sure Turbo is being nice as always!”, Valtteri shouted back from the kitchen, but he did come look if his boyfriend was in any immediate danger. Turbo immediately stopped chasing Roscoe and with a last hiss in Coco’s direction (who was now hiding behind Lewis’ legs), she marched back to her favourite dog bed and gracefully sat down in the middle of it. 

“Your cat is sitting in the dog bed”, Lewis announced and crouched down to pet Coco. “Well, how often did I have to share the bed with your dogs?”, Valtteri replied coolly, “now it’s time that they share their bed for once.” 

While Roscoe was trying to crawl under the sofa, both Coco and Lewis looked up at Valtteri with an expression of pure betrayal on their faces, but Valtteri just shrugged, pressed a kiss on Lewis’ forehead and went back into the kitchen to make dinner.~


	38. Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button  
> Warnings: ,,, dont eat country special pizza. like ever.   
> Prompt: Khwabonkeparindey wanted Country Special Pizza so I wrote her some XD

“Don’t. Don’t do it.” 

Jenson raised one eyebrow and looked from his plate up at Fernando. “You’re a coward, Alonso.” 

With a huff, Fernando shrugged. “At least I won’t die from food poisoning. In case you forgot about it, we’re on vacation. And have a race in a week.”

Rolling his eyes, Jenson sniffed at the piece of pizza. “Oh come on, I didn’t throw up from the Asian stuff, I won’t throw up from a little Country Special Pizza.” 

“Country Special Pizza”, Fernando repeated, slight disbelief in his voice. “You call a pizza sized burger-taco-hybrid with so much hot sauce that I already feel nauseous from looking at it a Country Special Pizza?” 

“‘s what the menu said”, Jenson replied before he opened his mouth as far as it was physically possible and took a huge bite out of the taco-like wrapped pizza-burger-monstrosity, not minding the sauce that dripped onto his entire face. 

 

“Nando”, Jenson whined, sitting next to the toilet and holding a hot-water bottle to his tummy. “Nando my entire oesophagus hurts. My belly hurts. My head hurts. I think I’ll die.” Sitting next to him on the edge of the bath tub sat Fernando, reading a car magazine. “Hmmmm”, he made. “Don’t worry, I still love you even if that happens.”~


	39. Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas   
> **Warnings:** drunk!Valtteri plus a nice hangover, but Lewis takes care of him dont worry, fluffff  
>  **Prompt:** softbottas: some cute valewis fluff, maybe after(/at) abu dhabi?

It was very late when Valtteri got back to his hotel room - or rather early, he could’ve gone directly to the breakfast the hotel was offering but he was craving a nap. He opened the door and stumbled into the room, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Thanks to his Finnish constitution he wasn’t that drunk and managed to get to the bed without throwing up another time or falling on his face. But to his surprise there was already someone in his bed. 

“Who are you?”, Valtteri asked the person hogging his precious bed. It was his. They could sleep on the floor. 

“Val?”, the voice gave back. “It’s me, you idiot. I’ve been waiting for you for half an hour, you drunkard!” 

Valtteri made a hiccuping noise and blinked in confusion. “Lewis?” 

“Yes, you dork, get in here, it’s almost 9am.” Lewis lifted the duvet and Valtteri stared at the obvious invitation for a few seconds before he slowly crawled into the bed. “Don’t worry”, Lewis said softly. “I’m gonna take care of you, Mister Grand Prix Winner.” 

“You’re my champ”, Valtteri murmured into his pillow (Lewis’ chest) before he fell asleep with a snorting noise. 

When he woke up the next time, Valtteri had a pounding head-ache. “Ohmygod”, he groaned. “Iwanttodie.” 

Something soft landed on his head and he groaned again. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you in the face”, a way too chipper Lewis announced. “I warmed up the towel for you, go take a cold shower to wake up. Plus there’s a painkiller on the night table.” 

Valtteri spend another few minutes moaning and groaning before he took the pain killer and downed a glass of water and receded into the bathroom. When he came back out, wrapped into the warm towel and a sweater that belonged to Lewis, Lewis was waiting for him in bed. “I have coffee and am offering hangover cuddles”, Lewis said with a smile. 

Val grunted and crawled into bed next to Lewis, chugging down half the cup in one go and probably burning his tongue. He just put the coffee away and snuggled up to Lewis, though. “How come you’re not hangover? And were at home earlier than me?”, Val asked sleepily. 

Lewis started to scratch his head just like he liked it. “Took some pain meds myself so I could take care of you. Was your evening yesterday, so it’s my job to look after you.” 

Val made a snorting noise and hugged Lewis. “Thank you.” Lewis just smiled and kissed Val’s forehead before they went back to sleep for another nap.~


	40. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
>  **Warnings:** tangerine insanity and so much fluff  
>  **prompt:** rcsberg: hey sam, i was wondering if you could write some brocedes fluff where they go shopping for groceries? (tangerines!!) thank you x

“Do you know what the best thing about december is?”, Lewis asked casually while he followed Nico into the supermarket. Nico smirked. “All the galas where you receive shiny trophies and can show the world how good your arse looks in a fancy suit?” 

Grabbing a shopping cart, Lewis threw a suspicious glance to Nico. “That’s not what I meant.” Nico took his hand and entangled their fingers. “I know, I know. The family time?”, he guessed and smiled warmly at Lewis. 

But Lewis only shook his head and pushed the cart determindly into the fruit and vegetables section. That in itself was not a surprise considering his diet so Nico shrugged. “Well, I don’t know, then.” 

“You wannabe-husband”, Lewis teased not stopping at the first sight of something green and continued to look left and right as if he was searching something. “Excuse me”, Nico gave back and tugged at Lewis’ hand. “I let you drag me to a grocery store instead of ordering what we need like normal people.”

“Wrong!”, Lewis announced with way too much glee for Nico’s taste. “Because normal people actually go and buy their food on their own.” 

Rolling his eyes, Nico indulged Lewis and let himself be pulled further down the aisle. “So you were worried we’re missing out on an existantial experience?” 

“Oh, no.” Lewis had stopped and was now looking at the fruit in front of him as if it was next year’s car and not just some, well, fruit. 

“Oranges?”, Nico asked a little bewildered and grabbed one, rolling it in his hands. 

“No, you heathen, tangerines!”, Lewis immediately corrected him and took the fruit away. “The best thing on this planet. They’re my favourite fruit and you should know that, husband!” 

Nico snorted and shook his head. “Oh come on, you change your favourite fruit faster than other people their underwear.” 

Lewis sniffed, wounded in his pride or maybe by proxy for the pride of the tangerine. He grabbed one of the paper bags (because of course they were at an evironment friendly super market) and started to sort several tangerines into the bag. “They’re only in season in December, though, so it’s really special to have them!” 

With fond exasperation Nico helped him to put them into their cart and added other fruit that he knew Lewis liked. “I know your eating habits, baby, you’ll eat only tangerines for the next week and then you’ll complain that you never want to see one again and-” 

“-and it will be up to you to eat the remainder”, Lewis grinned. “Exactly. Now let me fanboy over my tangerines in peace before I decide that I like them better than you.” 

Nico blinked and grabbed his chest in an overdramatic gesture. “I’m hurt.” Lewis blew something that was half a kiss and half a raspberry at Nico. “You may grovel for not knowing about my love for tangerines by peeling them for me later.” 

Now it was Nico’s turn to snort. “I love you with all my heart Lewis but I will not end up with tangerine-smelling fingers for you.” 

Leaving the salad he had been inspecting be, Lewis turned around and hugged Nico tightly, going for the best puppy eyes he could manage. “But is it really true love if you don’t agree to battle tangerines for me?” 

Trying to pry Lewis’ fingers off of him, Nico chuckled. “I can’t remember any mentions of tangerines in my wedding vows.” 

“What a husband I have”, Lewis sighed, pressing a smacking kiss on Nico’s lips before he let go of him. “If you don’t behave I won’t bake vegan shortbread for you”, Nico threatened with an easy smile while Lewis took off to check out the other side of the aisle. 

“Oh, I know you will”, Lewis said easily and waved with a gigantic zucchini at Nico, “‘cause you’re the best husband there is.”~


	41. Mark Webber/Sebastian Vettel [SAD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Mark Webber/Sebastian Vettel  
>  **Warnings:** MAJOR CHARA DEATH. Heavy Angst, hurt no comfort, slight descriptions of violence.

Mark smiled a fragile smile when he crossed the finish line, letting the car slow down a little and moving his head a bit to relieve the tension that seeped into his muscles during the race. 

Another win for Red Bull. Another win for Sebastian. 

Another failure for him. 

He knew he'd have to pull himself together until they'd park in the parque fermé and hide his disappointment behind a better poker face than the dismay and anger that dominated his features at the moment. 

It wasn't that he hated Seb, he was merely jealous. Jealous of his talent and jealous of the attention people got from him. He wanted to have Seb for himself. He wanted to have Seb's success for himself. It would be best if Seb just disappeared; his infuriating smirk and his unparalleled talent all gone and a weight lifted off Mark's body and soul.

Mark shook his head and disregarded his jumbled thoughts, they had no place in the sportsmanship Formula One deserved and required. The fairness he demanded of himself. 

Sitting up a little straighter – as far as the constraining seat would allow – and starting to wave at the spectators, he buried his frustration and self-pity deep inside himself. 

He pressed the button for the team radio. "Hey, team, what's up?" 

"There he is", the muffled reply came through the comm system. "Well done, Mark! A 1-2 once again!" The cheery voice belonged to his race engineer and Mark was glad that he had waited until he contacted him instead of just yelling into his ear like he usually did. 

"Thanks, mate", Mark gave back, some honest pride creeping into his voice. He may not be the number one driver in the team but he still gave it his all. And no one from any other team had beaten him today, that had to say something, right? 

Mark was just about to get to the usual quick post-race talk through when a sudden light in the sky caught his eye. "What the-" 

He stepped on his brakes, looking up – but it was already too late, there was a ball of fire in the sky and the sudden bang was loud enough to make the car shutter under him. "What the fuck?!", Mark yelled, forgetting to even press the team radio button and scrambling to get the car to stop when smoke started to cloud his view.

"Mark?! Mark!", someone yelled into his ear. "The helicopter exploded! Get away from there!" 

"I know!", Mark screamed back, his fingers trembling and again missing the team radio button. He didn't bother to respond though, because the detonation that had shaken the entire track wasn't the only problem. And he couldn't see, the smoke got thicker and where was it even coming from when the source was still so high up?

The live broadcasting helicopter was on fire, literal fire, and parts of it were raining down from the sky – but the explosion had damaged the propeller and even though whoever was piloting it must have tried his best, the chopper slowly descended on the track in an inexorable downward spiral. 

Mark stopped his car at the edge of the track, not caring about regulations for a second and threw his steering wheel out of the car, climbing out as fast as he could and making a run for the barrier next to the track. "Take cover! Hide under something!", he screamed at the marshalls standing there even though they couldn't hear him through the helmet he was still wearing. They were panicking as well and in a matter of seconds Mark had thrown himself behind a stack of tyres that was meant to save someone's life should they crash here. Now it saved Mark's life when the chopper finally fell out of the sky with a last rumbling sound of the engine and another round of explosions. This time it wasn't only the outer casing that caught fire. The entire chopper got ripped apart and the noise of crunching metal was so loud that Mark thought he'd go deaf from it. 

It was almost like an action movie. A big cloud of hot-rod red, all-consuming fire was burning just a few hundred meters ahead of Mark on the track, right there were... 

"Seb!"

Mark couldn't see the other Red Bull. Maybe he hadn't pulled over, maybe he had tried to speed through it and made it out of the corner before the chopper came crashing down on the track. 

"Mark! Mark, are you alright?", someone screamed behind him and Mark crawled out of the stack of tyres, his heart beating faster than it had during the most challenging battle during the race. 

Mark opened his visor and turned around to see Jenson running towards him and the stewards trying to clear away some of the burning hot rubble that had fallen from the sky. 

"I'm fine!", Mark yelled back. "Where is Seb?" 

Jenson was running over the track and waved at Mark until he suddenly stopped. He stopped and was looking in the direction of the wrack of the helicopter on the track. Even though he was a good distance away Mark could see the moment when all colour drained from his face and the helmet he had been holding in his hand slipped from his grip, bouncing twice before it lay down on the ground. 

"Fuck", Mark said to himself and a feeling spread in his gut that almost made him threw up. He picked himself up and pushed the marshals away, running back on track, past his car and towards the still scorching chopper. 

He could easily see what had frozen Jenson into shock. There, under the molten lump that had once been a helicopter, was a Red Bull. 

"Seb", Mark sobbed and found himself running towards it. There were stewards with fire extinguishers trying to get closer to it but Mark ran past them, ignoring their shouts of warning. He was still wearing his helmet and his entire race suit, he wouldn't catch fire. Probably. 

The heat was unbearable but Mark still knelt down, jerking away from a little follow-up explosion and he tried to pull away one of the rotors. 

It had lodged itself right through the Red Bull, spearing it. 

When Mark saw it, it was quiet. The screams of the spectators and onlookers, of the people rushing to help him, rushing to extinguish the flames; all of it hadn't been present in his mind anyway but any background noise just disappeared. The heat disappeared, the feeling in his legs disappeared and Mark had somehow enough presence of mind to open his visor up again before he vomited. 

Coughing as soon as the thick smoke now entered his lungs with every breath, Mark clawed at the rotor again, trying to dislodge it, trying to shake the figure that was still sitting in the car. 

Maybe the rotor had missed Seb. There was no blood anywhere, so maybe Seb was just caught under the heavy metal. Mark started to push several heavy pieces of the burned metal away, they clattered to the ground. One of them even grazed his legs, tearing a whole into his race suit in the process but Mark didn't care. He didn't even feel it. 

"No", he whispered, repeating the word over and over. "No, no. Seb. Seb, please move. I'm here. I'll help you out!" 

Mark didn't hear the firemen approaching and he fought when they pried his hands off the Red Bull, not hearing the explanations of how they had to get the helicopter parts off before they could set about freeing Seb. 

Mark fought when someone removed his helmet and the sound came rushing in, he fought when he got pressed back onto a stretcher and someone placed an oxygen mask on his face. 

Mark started crying when he got wheeled back and he closed his eyes when he heard the approaching chop chop chop of another helicopter. On his closed lids he saw the ball of fire in the sky. It distorted into Seb's face until that was the last thing he could remember before he fell into a deep sleep. 

Maybe the unnatural way Seb's head had fallen against his chest had just been a fragment of Mark's imagination. Maybe the burns on Mark's skin would at some point become scars instead of a token of the last seconds of Seb's life. 

Maybe Mark would stop thinking that in his desperation for success he had wished this fate upon his teammate. Maybe Mark would not break under the heavy weight of guilt that hadn't lifted for a single second ever since. 

Maybe not.~


End file.
